


1000 years always by your side

by zaii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaii/pseuds/zaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los dioses poseen hermosos mensajeros en la tierra, Sehun nunca se imaginó que conocería a uno de ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 years always by your side

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autora: La historia se basa principalmente en el Sintoísmo—pero adaptado a Corea (lol)— si ven algo que no cuadra (en cuanto a aspectos culturales) es porque tomé lo que más me gustaba de cada uno. Quiero agradecer con todo mi ser a T. porque siempre me ayuda, corrige y da preciosos consejos. También espero que este fic le sea de agrado a la personita que lo pidió ;u; al principio tenía pensado escribir algo corto y lleno de smut haha (que siento que quedaba mejor con su idea) pero decidí superarme y escribir algo más elaborado, espero no decepcionarte.

                                                                                 

 

Cuando Oh Sehun abrió los ojos, lo primero que salió de sus labios fue una plegaria llena de arrepentimiento. Sí, la noche anterior había sido jodidamente buena: amigos, chicas buenas, música y mucho alcohol. Sin embargo, ahora el terrible dolor de cabeza se la estaba cobrando, y bastante caro—una consecuencia de que beber en exceso no era lo mejor—. Sólo dios sabía que había hecho con sus extremidades, porque dolían como si hubiera cargado una tonelada de piedras.

—Mierda, ¿dónde estoy? —estiró sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y un espantoso tronido en su espalda, hizo que despertara completamente.

El muchacho se levantó, no vestía nada a excepción de unos bóxers cortos. Caminando por el departamento, se percató de que era uno bastante lujoso: el piso tenía un espacio amplio y el mobiliario parecía impecable, sus pies tocaban una suave alfombra gris que apenas y podía verse debido a que las persianas estaban cerradas, parecía estar atrapado en una oscura cueva dentro de algún rascacielos de California.

—Creí que me había acostado con la bella durmiente—escuchó decir, e inmediatamente Sehun giró su cabeza hacia la procedencia de la voz—, pero parece ser que un simple beso no es suficiente para despertarte—el chico de cabello negro y ojos enigmáticos tenía una ceja arqueada y deslizaba su dedo sobre la superficie de la taza que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Nunca pensé que con ese pésimo gusto tuyo por el _animal print_ pudieses tener buen gusto para la decoración—dijo Sehun, al mismo tiempo que se servía una taza de café de la pequeña maquina y observaba lo bien combinado del mobiliario.

—No estás en posición de criticar—el chico escaneaba detenidamente la ropa interior del rubio, parecía ser que _Pororo_ no sólo era popular entre los niños.

—Fueron un regalo, ¿de acuerdo? Como sea, ¿cómo demonios acabé con el diseñador frustrado Huang Zitao? —preguntó, después de sentarse en el sofá junto al otro chico.

—Cariño, esos juguetones besos y mordidas no me dejaron otra opción que traerte a casa, pero al llegar aquí no hiciste otra cosa más que vomitar en mi alfombra y dormir como una piedra. —murmuró con un tono travieso, pero tan pronto avanzaban sus palabras, su expresión y tono de voz parecieron cambiar a uno molesto.

— ¡¿Me hiciste algo?! —con sus brazos, intentó cubrir su pecho.

—No sé a qué te refieres—Zitao parpadeó varias veces en signo de inocencia —Como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes—dijo para sí mismo en voz baja—. Creo que es lo que menos debería de preocuparte, tu móvil tiene cientos de llamadas perdidas, será mejor que llames a tu nana—dijo con un claro tono de diversión.

—Mierda—Sehun se incorporó rápidamente y antes de entrar a la habitación por su móvil, se giró hacia Zitao—. Kyungsoo no es mi nana—especificó, como si aquel pequeño detalle hubiese sido recalcado miles de veces antes, pero que Zitao seguía olvidando sólo para molestarle.

—Cómo digas—Zitao, puso los ojos en blanco.

Tras arribar a la habitación y buscar su teléfono por todos lados, lo encontró debajo de la cama, ahí se dio cuenta de que había unas quince llamadas perdidas de Kyungsoo, estaba más que acabado.

— ¡Vaya! Pero miren quien me ha llamado—respondió sarcástico Kyungsoo, después del segundo timbrazo.

—Hyung.

—Nuestro amado Oh Sehun por fin se digna en llamar, ¿está usted bien? ¿Desea algo? —continuó, haciéndolo sentir peor.

—Hyung... No seas así— Sehun podía visualizar perfectamente a Kyungsoo; con su impecable peinado, su corbata reposando elegantemente sobre su pecho y al igual que su carísimo traje negro; —y a juego con su apariencia—una aterradora sonrisa que solía mostrar cada vez que algo le irritaba.

—Tal vez mi reloj está mal, pero son más de las dos de la tarde, intenté comunicarme contigo desde ayer en la noche—siguió reprochando.

—Lo siento, olvidé llamar, pero estoy bien; estoy en casa de un amigo.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un profundo suspiro.

—Sehun, llamó tu mamá, está en Corea—sin ningún tipo de advertencia, Kyungsoo cambió rápidamente el tema de la conversación.

— ¿Corea? Creí que estaba en Alemania con su grupo de investigación. — Preguntó Sehun después de unos minutos de silencio, le incomodaba un poco la conversación, deseaba que terminara rápido.

—Lo estaba, pero, al parecer ocurrió algo importante y tuvo que viajar a Corea. No me he podido comunicar con ella desde entonces.

—Seguramente no es nada importante, tal vez alguna conferencia—le restó importancia, aunque una sensación en su pecho no lo dejó convencerse de sus propias palabras; algo estaba pasando pero él no estaba tomándole la debida importancia.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Sehun cayó en la cuenta de que hace más de trece años que no visitaba Corea, se había mudado a Estados Unidos con sus padres desde muy temprana edad debido a que su madre era una científica reconocida en diferentes universidades del mundo. Sin embargo, hace tres años que su madre se había ido a Europa y Sehun no la veía desde entonces.

— ¿Pasó algo? —cuestionó Zitao, mientras prendía un cigarrillo. Sehun negó con la cabeza y tomó el cigarrillo de la boca del chico para dar una larga calada.

—Pero si quieres puede pasar ahora—Sehun tenía una mirada sugestiva y no ayudaba para nada el hecho de que se había sentado encima de Zitao, y así sentados frente a frente; le regresó su cigarrillo.

 

∞

 

Sehun pasó toda la tarde en casa del otro. Después de tener sexo, ambos chicos se ducharon y se pusieron a ver una película en la sala del pelinegro.

La película era malísima, los efectos especiales eran lo único que valía la pena. En realidad, ninguno de los chicos prestaba mucha atención, por lo que Zitao propuso ir a tomar unos tragos.

Era una suerte que la ropa que el muchacho le había prestado no era demasiado brillante; cómo solía usarla. Tomaron un taxi y al llegar al club, no hubo necesidad de hacer fila, ambos eran conocidos perfectamente por los de seguridad y tras maldiciones por parte de los otros clientes, entraron sin ningún problema.

— ¿Recuerdas a Jongin? —le preguntó Zitao, cuando ambos se habían sentado en los taburetes que disponía la barra y ambos tenían sus tragos en sus respectivas manos. Sehun asintió, sin siquiera pensarlo un poco.

—Fue contratado por una compañía de danza que reside en Francia, ¿no es increíble? Jongin siempre ha amado el ballet—para el rubio aquel tema era demasiado importante y a la vez demasiado delicado de hablar. Prefirió no hacerlo y de ser posible, cambiar de tema por completo.

—Ugh, esta bebida sabe horrible—murmuró después de darle un pequeño sorbo a su trago; el sabor era demasiado, Sehun no soportaba las cosas que dejaban un amargo sabor en su boca.

Sin inmutarse por su comentario, Tao continuó con la misma conversación, como si el chico rubio no hubiese hecho ningún comentario—Sehun, ¿has pensado en volver? Su grupo te necesita, las coreografías han sido sosas últimamente y tú...

—Zitao—interrumpió Sehun, necio a continuar hablando del tema—. Sabes que lo dejé.

—Deberías de darte una oportunidad, tu padre...—intentó hacerlo recapacitar sobre su decisión.

— ¿Quién eres para hablar de mi padre? Sólo porque follo contigo no quiere decir que te puedas meter en mi vida—sin poder contenerse un poco más, estalló en contra del moreno. Otro tema delicado era su padre, pero Zitao no parecía importarle, y sin saber si estaba escarbando en terreno peligroso, seguía insistiendo y metiéndose donde no le llamaban. Sehun estaba seguro que entre menos le preguntaran de su vida y de sus decisiones, mejor se podrían llevar.

—Vete a la mierda—fue lo último que dijo Zitao, antes de levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la pista de baile.

Sehun sólo se quedó observando su bebida, la cual ahora tenía un sabor más amargo.

Cuando estaba a punto de pedir otra copa, su móvil comenzó a sonar: era Kyungsoo.

—Hyung.

—Sehun, ¿en dónde estás?

—Salí por unos tragos.

—Dame la dirección, iré por ti.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Le extrañaba la urgencia en el tono de Kyungsoo.

—En cuanto llegue, te cuento—el menor le dio la dirección, al parecer Kyungsoo no estaba tan lejos.

Sehun buscó a Zitao en la pista, y lo vio besándose en la esquina del club con un chico mucho más bajito que él.

Tomó su móvil y le envió un mensaje.

 

**_Para: Tao._ **

_"Lo siento, fui un imbécil por lo que dije, pero simplemente... Tao, no puedo volver, no puedo permitírmelo._

_Por cierto, ese tipo tiene cara de tenerla pequeña, ¡no te conviene! >w<_

_Tengo que irme, Kyungsoo-hyung vino por mi"_

 

Zitao buscó en su bolsillo su teléfono al sentirlo vibrar, al mismo tiempo el chico metió su lengua en la boca del pelinegro. Lo leyó rápidamente y alzó la vista para ver a Sehun, Zitao sonrió y con su mano levantó el dedo medio; a lo que Sehun soltó una carcajada. Supo que las cosas estaban en orden, después de que Zitao le diera aquella señal.

Probablemente Kyungsoo llegaría en unos minutos, así que decidió salir y esperarlo fuera.

Si Sehun tuviera que describir su relación con Zitao en un cien por ciento, diría que una mitad era sexo divertido; y la otra mitad era sexo para arreglar los problemas.

Se habían conocido en secundaria, el pelinegro era famoso en su colegio pues practicaba artes marciales. Él y Sehun eran los únicos asiáticos en su clase, por lo que comenzaron a hablar; más tarde ambos coincidieron en clases de danza y así su amistad fue creciendo poco a poco, hasta que en su primer año de preparatoria decidieron satisfacer su curiosidad y ambos exploraron su cuerpo. Desde entonces su relación se había convertido en algo bastante peculiar, pues ambos siempre habían dicho que serían _fuck buddies 1_; pero que nunca involucrarían sentimientos amorosos. Los dos estaban de acuerdo, así que nunca había malentendidos entre ellos, las peleas siempre estaban ahí; pero siempre sabían cómo resolverlas a tiempo.

Kyungsoo llegó diez minutos después. Cuando Sehun se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, el mayor soltó un suspiro y separó sus manos del volante.

—Tu mamá me llamó en la tarde—soltó de golpe.

—Hyung, ¿pasa algo?

—Tu abuelo falleció hace tres días, al parecer tu madre fue a Corea para arreglar los papeles.

Sehun sintió un vacío en el estómago, no veía a su abuelo desde que era niño, sintió un poco de culpa pues cuando sus padres iban a visitarlo—las cuales eran visitas muy esporádicas debido al trabajo de ambos—. Sehun siempre ponía pretextos para decir que lo visitaría en alguna ocasión; pues según él tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer: como viajar a Cancún en vacaciones de primavera o ir a algún club nuevo de la ciudad.

—Sehun-ah, lo siento mucho.

— ¿Cómo está ella? — Preguntó tímidamente, casi dudando de sus palabras.

—Sonaba tranquila—murmuró—. Pero Sehun, hay algo más—el nombrado alzó la vista, ¿por qué esas palabras sonaban a que algo estaba por ocurrir?—. Sabes que toda la familia por parte de tu padre ha cuidado un templo en Busan—los recuerdos eran lejanos, probablemente distorsionados por el paso del tiempo.

—Eres el único que puede hacerse cargo del templo.

— ¿Qué?

∞

 

Sehun no avisó a nadie de sus amigos que se iba a Corea, en realidad no era necesario, estaba seguro que sus amigos no le darían tanta importancia o dirían algo como: _"te extrañaremos"_. Sehun tenía cientos de conocidos de todas las esferas de la sociedad, desde aquellos que vivían en _ghettos 2_ hasta famosos con los que coincidía de vez en cuando, sin embargo con ninguno sentía una relación de confianza.

La única persona que valía la pena era Zitao.

 

**Para: Tao.**

_Para tu buena suerte me encuentro ahora mismo en un avión camino a Corea._

**Para: Sehun.**

_WTF! Me hubieras dicho y podía haberte cogido antes de que te fueras._

**Para: Tao.**

_Hahaha. Descuida, no me voy para siempre, sólo unas cosas que arreglar :) Me voy a un templo, seré puro de ahora en adelante, nada de sexo, drogas o alcohol._

**Para: Sehun.**

_Claro y yo soy feo, soy malo para el sexo oral y el cielo es morado._

**Para: Tao**

_No me extrañes ;)_

**Para: Sehun**

_Cabrón, eres mi amigo._

**Para: Sehun.**

_Deberías de utilizar tu tiempo para pensar sobre el baile, ¡naciste para eso!_

Sehun no contestó los últimos mensajes, de pronto la larga distancia le había provocado sueño. « _Será mejor que tome una siesta_ ».

 

∞

 

—No es tan malo, ¿cierto? —Sehun reconocía perfectamente ese tono cargado de lástima en la voz de Kyungsoo.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, según lo que Kyungsoo le había contado, eran doscientos veinte escalones para llegar a la entrada del templo. Sehun amaba ejercitarse, le ayudaba a tranquilizarse y pensar mejor; sin embargo, no podía imaginar el hecho de que cada que quisiera bajar a la ciudad tendría que recorrer el mismo camino. Definitivamente extrañaría el elevador de su departamento en California.

Al llegar al último escalón, la frecuencia cardiaca de ambos se había elevado.

Sehun observó a su alrededor, el templo no era nada de lo que se había imaginado que sería después de tantos años de no haberlo visto: era una área enorme, la belleza de la arquitectura tradicional hacía que todo pareciera estar rodeado de un aura diferente, los arboles de cerezo adornaban el templo; mientras se mecían de un lado a otro dejando pasar algunos rayos de sol que daban la ilusión de ser pequeños charcos de luz en el piso.

—Tu nueva casa está detrás del templo—había estado tan embelesado con la vista que no se había percatado de que Kyungsoo estaba un par de metros lejos de él.

— ¿Qué son esos perros? —señaló el rubio, mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

— ¡Oh Dios! No puedo creer que no sabes lo que son—suspiró Kyungsoo—. No son perros, son zorros. Sehun, ¿Tan siquiera sabes a que Dios se le venera en este templo?

Kyungsoo giró los ojos al ver que Sehun negó con la cabeza.

—Como sea, no puedo estar más tiempo aquí, así que investígalo tú—dijo Kyungsoo, observando la hora en su costoso reloj—. Tengo una reunión en Seúl y si no me voy ahora mismo, no llegaré. Kyungsoo se giró y colocó su mano en el hombro del otro—. Habrá una ceremonia en dos días, no tienes que preocuparte por ello, tengo todo preparado.

— ¿Ceremonia?

—Tu abuelo era muy querido por los vecinos, así que es normal que se realice una pequeña ceremonia una semana después de fallecido en la que los habitantes de la villa vendrán a darte el pésame, no tienes por qué preocuparte, sólo tienes que hacer reverencias y aceptar los pequeños presentes que ellos te den.

— ¿No puedes estar aquí?

—Lo siento, me es imposible, pero el día siguiente te prometo estar aquí—el rubio asintió y abrazó a su amigo.

—Siento que me volveré loco aquí solo—Kyungsoo sonrió y apretó levemente su hombro—. Llámame cuando llegues a Seúl.

—Lo haré.

Cuando Kyungsoo desapareció de su vista, Sehun volvió a observar a las estatuas de zorro, eran de un tamaño mediano, estaban sentados y tenían las orejas puntiagudas, como si estuvieran extremadamente atentos a lo que ocurriese a su alrededor.

Detrás del templo, había un pequeño estanque, el pasto era de un verde brillante, había un puente de color rojo que lo atravesaba, Sehun caminó por él y observó lo cristalino del líquido.

¿Podría sobrevivir en un lugar así de tranquilo?

Era una paradoja, Sehun había vivido los últimos años de su vida en excesos de todo tipo, el ruido y el humo del tabaco era su ambiente diario, había experimentado peligros debido a sus excesos, sin embargo, el silencio, la tranquilidad y la belleza de aquel lugar le asustaba aún más.

Sehun vio que algo se movía cerca de unos árboles, estiró su cuello para ver que era, pero sólo alcanzó a ver el movimiento rápido de los arbustos.

Pasando el estanque, estaba una casa de igual fachada que el templo: tradicional y al estilo de la dinastía Joseon; Sehun entró y observó detenidamente lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

El piso relucía y la madera debajo de sus pies era suave, había muy pocos muebles.

Uno de los pocos recuerdos que Sehun tenía de su abuelo, fue cuando sus padres y él lo visitaron antes de irse a Estados Unidos. Apenas era un niño, pero recordaba perfectamente lo divertido que era correr de un lado a otro por la espaciosa casa, al no tener muchas cosas, Sehun tenía todo un terreno para juguetear con el perro de su abuelo.

—Espero que al menos esto funcione—prendió un viejo televisor que se encontraba en la sala de la casa, se sentó en el piso y observó por unos minutos la programación; sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—Ah~ —suspiró pesadamente—. ¿Qué se supone que haga aquí todo este tiempo? No llevo ni una hora y siento que me volveré loco—exclamó al mismo tiempo que agitaba sus extremidades, como lo hacía un bebé berrinchudo.

Sehun se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, estaba un poco más amueblada, se veía con vida. Había una taza en el fregadero, ese gesto le extrañó, aunque tal vez Kyungsoo la había dejado el día que vino con la mudanza.

Mientras se servía un poco de agua, escuchó pasos provenientes de la entrada de la casa.

 _«¡Oh no! No, no»_ pensó temeroso, tomando el vaso con fuerza y tragó un poco de saliva. _«No soy el personaje que va a una vieja casa embrujada situada en la nada, ¿verdad?»._

Su respiración se precipitó, y ahora parecía que algo se arrastraba, como si una persona se impulsara con sus uñas sobre la madera.

Sehun mordió sus labios y lentamente asomó su cabeza, la sala estaba vacía y la televisión seguía encendida, caminó un poco más hasta que se encontró en la entrada de la casa.

En ese momento, la respiración se le quedó atrapada en el pecho. Frente a él había un hermoso y pequeño zorro blanco, sus redondos y brillantes ojos dorados reflejaban la puesta de sol y contrastaban con el blanco, casi plateado pelaje, en su hocico había un manojo de flores blancas y lilas. El pequeño animal parecía sorprendido, Sehun pensó que tal vez al estar en un lugar tan aislado, no estaba acostumbrado a ver humanos.

Dio un paso y extendió su mano, el zorro tomó una pose defensiva y echó a correr.

Lo siguió con la mirada, provenía del mismo camino en el que más temprano había visto los arbustos moverse.

 

∞

 

A la mañana siguiente Sehun se despertó con los rayos del sol en su rostro, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que despertaba sin prisas y sin sensación de cansancio.

Era extraño despertar con el ruido de la naturaleza, y no con el agudo dolor de cabeza o el golpe de alguno de sus amigos en sus costillas por haber dormido en el piso de su departamento.

Abrió los ojos y un cálido y brillante rayo de sol le iluminó el rostro, afuera podía escuchar los pajarillos y algunas cigarras cantando, como dando la bienvenida a un hermoso día.

Su refrigerador estaba lleno de alimentos frescos, ni una sola soda o bebida, sólo alimentos sanos y agua. Sin embargo también había alimentos congelados, listos para preparase en el microondas. « _Sí que me conoces bien y tienes todo preparado Kyungsoo_ ».

Después de prepararse una sopa instantánea, se colocó una camisa que le quedaba bastante suelta y un pantalón desgastado. Cuando salió, vio a una anciana de estatura baja y cabello gris que rezaba frente al templo.

—Tú debes de ser el nieto del señor Oh—su voz era suave y con una acento que a Sehun le obligaba a tener que usar su cerebro para poder comprender mejor.

—Sí, soy Oh Sehun—hizo una reverencia y la anciana se acercó a él.

—Eres muy guapo, definitivamente tienes los ojos de tu abuelo.

—Muchas gracias.

—Debe ser hermoso vivir en un lugar así, ¿cierto? —Sehun sonrió, aunque el lugar estaba bien, prefería mil veces su departamento en el octavo piso que una vieja casa situada en medio del campo—. ¿Sabes? Esta provincia es conocida por su precioso templo, tal vez para un chico como tú puede parecer un lugar lleno de aburridos sembradíos, lejos de todo edificio moderno— Sehun asintió en su mente, quejándose de lo terrible que era la señal en aquel sitio—. Pero aquí—prosiguió la anciana—es dónde se venera a la Diosa de la fertilidad, la agricultura, en pocas palabras; el comienzo de la vida.

Sehun alzó su rostro y observó como la anciana miraba con mucho respeto y afecto el templo.

—Me alegra que el nieto del monje Oh se haga cargo de este templo. Para que un templo siga de pie y los dioses sigan cuidando de los hombres, se necesita gente que los siga necesitando y a alguien cómo tú.

— ¿Alguien como yo? —Sehun no sabía que quería decir la anciana. ¿Alguien cómo él? ¿Qué podía hacer él para el funcionamiento de un templo?

—Sí, alguien como tú—sonrió la anciana—. Si necesitas algo, vivo al final de la villa, junto al pequeño mercado.

Sehun recordaba aquella pequeña casa con muros de piedra de la que hablaba la anciana, la había visto de camino al templo, parecía una construcción típica de una postal de Corea del Sur.

— ¿Al final? ¡Vaya! Es bastante tiempo caminando—. El templo era el lugar más alejado de la villa y llegar hasta allí, llevaba su tiempo y esfuerzo debido a la pronunciada pendiente.

— ¿Insinúas que esta vieja anciana como yo, no tiene la suficiente energía? —exclamó con un tono molesto pero a la vez travieso.

— ¡No, no! Para nada, me sorprende su devoción para venir al templo—dijo inmediatamente Sehun.

—Como te lo dije antes, los seres humanos necesitamos de los dioses.

Y sin más, la anciana dio una reverencia y se marchó, llevaba consigo una pequeña bolsa con rábanos y repollos, quizá era su rutina matutina: salir por alimento, pasar por el templo y regresar a su hogar.

—Que anciana tan rara—expresó cuando la mujer estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. Sehun suspiró y el ruidoso timbre de su móvil comenzó a sonar— ¡Vaya! La señal no es tan mala en este punto.

— ¿Hola?

—Sehun, habla Kyungsoo; ¿qué tal la primera noche?

—Aburridísima, hyung. ¿Era necesario lo del refrigerador? Un par de latas de cerveza no le hacen mal a nadie.

—Serán tu premio si al final de la semana sobrevives sin un desastre tuyo. Pero no llamé por eso, quería decirte que mañana irán las personas de la funeraria, prepararan las cosas y te darán instrucciones; ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, realmente me siento como un total extranjero aún cuando nací aquí—dijo sincero.

—Es por esa razón que probablemente entres en un periodo de búsqueda de identidad, así que si te sientes deprimido o ansioso, llámame.

— ¿Siempre tienes que hablar como libro de universidad?

— ¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que escucho que hablas de universidad—exclamó sorprendido.

—Hyung...

—Lo sé, lo sé, ese tema es tabú para ti, pero ¿sabes? Tal vez este tiempo te haga reflexionar sobre lo que de verdad quieres hacer.

—Si sigues sonando como Tao juro que te colgaré—Sehun pudo visualizar en su mente como Kyungsoo rodaba los ojos.

 

∞

 

La ceremonia transcurrió de manera apacible: los vecinos de la villa le daban el pésame a Sehun, para después hacer sus reverencias ante la imagen de su abuelo.

La fotografía estaba en el centro de un pequeño altar situado en la sala principal de la casa, Sehun comprendió el importantísimo papel que su abuelo desempeñaba en la comunidad. Levantó su rostro y observó la fotografía enmarcada, era exactamente como recordaba al mayor: un semblante sereno, difícil de descifrar, pero cuando sonreía cambiaba completamente a alguien que transmitía mucho calor y confianza.

Cuando Sehun quitó la mirada de la fotografía y la dirigió hacia la entrada, avistó en el piso unas cuantas flores lilas y pequeños frutos; definitivamente parecía que era parte de la ofrenda. Por un momento pensó que alguien las había dejado ahí, pero nadie parecía ser el responsable de tal acción, por lo que decidió tomarlas y llevarlas hacia la fotografía.

La ceremonia terminó un par de horas más tarde, Sehun estaba cansado, todo este tiempo había estado de pie dando la bienvenida y las gracias a los integrantes de la pueblo; y sus pies dolían.

Cuando todos se marcharon, se quitó el incómodo traje que picaba y vistió una ligera pijama.

A pesar del cansancio, no sentía sueño; por lo que decidió caminar un poco por la casa. Tomó el móvil e intentó encontrar un buen punto en el que recibiera señal, de inmediato un par de mensajes inundaron su pantalla.

 

**De: Hyung.**

_¿Cómo salió todo? Mañana irá la empresa funeraria a hacer la limpieza._

_Asegúrate de colocar las cenizas de tu abuelo dentro de la sala de oraciones._

**De: Mamá.**

_Sehun-ah, siento no haber podido está ahí, tuve que regresar a Alemania un día antes de que llegaras a Corea._

Sehun arrugó la nariz ante el último mensaje y decidió no contestarlo.

**De: Tao.**

_¡Hey! ¿Qué tal la vida como pueblerino? Supongo que muy distinto a esto._

Sehun abrió las imágenes adjuntas con el mensaje. Era Tao abrazando a un par de chicas que vestían ropa que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

**Para: Tao.**

_Cabrón._

Fue lo único que envió, al instante recibió respuesta.

**De: Tao.**

_¿Cuál debería de follarme? ¿La rubia o la morena? ¿O quizá ambas? Hahaha._

Sehun rió y negó con la cabeza, desearía tanto estar divirtiéndose.

Era la una de la mañana, justo cuando las cosas se ponían mejor en las calles. Por primera vez sentía la urgencia de sentir ese amargo y mareante sabor en su boca, deseaba respirar ese humo con aroma penetrante; y por supuesto, no vendría nada mal pasar la noche con alguien.

Sehun siempre había vivido su vida escapando de algo oscuro, terrible y asfixiante, pero justo ahora sentía como ese temor se acercaba a él y lo tocaba, sentía como con sus afiladas garras iba dibujando finas líneas en su piel. La soledad siempre nos encara con nosotros mismos, y no hay forma de huir, eso es lo espeluznante de ella.

Se alborotó el cabello violentamente. Antes de que cualquier tipo de pensamiento inundara su mente, decidió llevar las cenizas de su abuelo al templo. Mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña estructura, pudo escuchar a los pequeños animales nocturnos y por un momento se identificó con ellos, pequeños seres vivos que durante la noche acompañaban su silenciosa soledad.

Alzó la vista y vio la inmensa cantidad de estrellas que se perfilaban en el despejado y oscuro cielo, parecían pequeñas luciérnagas.

La sala de oraciones no medía más de cuatro metros cuadrados, era un pequeño espacio que transmitía una sensación de respeto y que al entrar inmediatamente te hacía bajar el tono de voz, había libros viejos y algunos baúles que probablemente guardaban objetos viejos y desgastados, Sehun colocó las cenizas en un estante alto, junto los amuletos y otros cuantos objetos más.

Al salir, decidió sentarse en uno de los escalones fuera de la sala; y disfrutar el agradable clima. Quiso ver la hora, pero se dio cuenta de que había dejado su móvil en el sillón.

_«¿El abuelo se habrá sentido así de solo?»._

De pronto sintió un poco de nostalgia al recordar su niñez, como correteaba de un lado a otro con la mascota de su abuelo y como éste siempre le decía que no le jalara la cola pues se molestaría.

También recordó como en la mesa su madre, su padre y su abuelo comían como una familia feliz.

De pronto, Sehun escuchó un ruido y al alzar la mirada, vio unas puntiagudas orejas y un hermoso pelaje blanco.

_«De nuevo es ese zorro»._

Al ver al humano, la pequeña criatura se puso a la defensiva, pero no hizo ningún gruñido; pues en su hocico traía más flores como las que vio por la mañana.

— ¡Oh! —El rubio tragó saliva y se puso de rodillas ante el animal de hermoso pelaje y extendió su mano—. Descuida, no voy a hacerte daño—el zorro pareció relajar los músculos de su cuerpo; Sehun se acercó un poco más y el animal no se movió ni un centímetro

»Eres tú quien ha estado trayendo estas ofrendas, ¿cierto?

El zorro se acercó y comenzó a olfatear la mano de Sehun hasta que suavemente depositó las flores y frutos a sus pies. Éste las tomó con mucho cuidado y las llevó consigo dentro del templo, hizo una reverencia y salió de nuevo.

El zorro estaba sentado en sus patas traseras y observaba con extrema curiosidad cada movimiento del humano.

 _«Debo de estarme volviendo loco, ¿qué posibilidad hay de que un zorro venere a mi abuelo y entienda cada palabra que digo?»_ _._ Sehun soltó un gruñido y alzó la vista, ahora el zorro parecía confundido: sus ojos eran redondos, como dos enormes y brillantes canicas, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y le brindaban un aspecto tierno a la criatura.

De no ser porque Sehun observó una vez en _National Geographic_ que los zorros podían ser unos animales bastante peligrosos por sus afilados y delgados colmillos, lo abrazaría y tocaría sus pequeñas y puntiagudas orejas hasta cansarse.

Despertó de sus pensamientos al ver que el hermoso pelaje banco estaba manchado en la pata delantera izquierda. Era una mancha oscura, parecía sangre fresca, sin embargo no era la sangre de un desafortunado animal que cayó presa del zorro, era la sangre del mismo animal la que ensuciaba su bella imagen.

El rubio se acercó y el zorro dejó que el humano invadiera su espacio, tomó en su mano la pequeña patita y la examinó. Parecía una cortada, probablemente el animal se había lastimado al estar escarbando o buscando los frutos que trajo antes.

El pelaje era excesivamente suave, como si al entrar en contacto con el calor de la mano de Sehun; éste se fuera a fundir. Nunca antes había tocado algo tan maravilloso, ¿así era el pelaje de todos los zorros?

—Estás lastimado, en casa tengo algo que podría curarte, ven conmigo.

Sehun caminó y vio que el zorro blanco lo seguía, cojeaba y sus pasos eran lentos.

Sin pensarlo, tomó entre sus brazos al animal y lo llevó hasta la casa, por alguna razón el zorro parecía indignado. _«Tal vez a los zorros no les gustan que los carguen»_ pensó, pero daba lo mismo, al menos no había sido mordido; pues el pequeño pudo haber pensado que estaba siendo acorralado y atacado.

Sehun fue al baño y regresó con un botiquín, estaba agradecido de que Kyungsoo lo hubiese traído consigo. _“Eres un accidente andando, estoy seguro que antes de que termine el mes estará vació_ ”, había dicho su amigo.

Lavó la herida y colocó un _spray_ desinfectante, con la luz del foco observó mejor la herida, no era tan grave como parecía; simplemente contrastaba y se notaba más por el blanco color del pelaje.

Colocó un poco más de medicina y vendó la patita con la presión suficiente, justo como solía hacerlo cuando se lastimaba al bailar o alguno de sus amigos se torcía el tobillo.

— ¡Listo! ¡Vaya! Pero si en realidad eres un animal muy lindo y dócil—el rubio mordió su labio y después de pensarlo por unos segundos, tocó con ambas manos las orejas del zorro, las acariciaba con maravilla; como cuando un niño pequeño acaricia por primera vez a un cachorro.

El animal agitó violentamente su cabeza y soltó un gruñido, Sehun dejó de tocarlo espantado.

—Es mejor que te quedes hasta que tu pata sane—el pequeño soltó un gruñido y con una expresión indignada se dirigió hasta la puerta y se echó en el suelo; cerca de ella.

Sehun tomó su móvil y tomó una foto de la criatura, estaba enroscada y se veía aún más pequeña que su tamaño normal.

Al ver su móvil vio que tenía un mensaje más de Tao.

_"Si te sientes solo, podría ir a visitarte y hacerte sentir mejor ;)"_

Sehun sonrió levemente y volvió a mirar a la pequeña criatura que dormía en su piso. _«Puede que ahora tenga una mascota»._

Esa noche soñó con su abuelo, había sido un sueño de lo más extraño. En él, vestía un traje completamente blanco, incluso su cabello estaba de color natural—no rubio y deslavado como lo traía normalmente—. Su abuelo estaba frente a él, de pie junto al templo y con las manos extendidas. Sehun las observó y tenía una pequeña caja color rojo.

—Debes tener cuidado con él—ladeó la cabeza, pero aceptó la pequeña caja.

— ¿Qué es esto? —el mayor sonrió y negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta.

—En la vida lo importante no es lo que hay dentro de la caja, sino lo que puedes hacer con ello. Sehun-ah, es tu tiempo, tu momento.

Cuando abrió los ojos, los rayos de sol calaban en su vista, aún cuando había dormido hasta muy tarde, sentía que había descansado por horas.

Repasó un par de veces el sueño mientras observaba el techo de madera. Tenía todo un tren de pensamientos en su cabeza sobre lo que podía significar, pero entre más le daba vueltas menos forma le encontraba. _«En fin»._

Cuando se incorporó en su cama, vio algo que le hizo helar su cuerpo y soltar un grito que ahogó con la palma de su mano.

Era un hombre, pero no cualquiera, no.

Era un hombre desnudo, acostado justo afuera de su habitación. Sehun tenía la costumbre de siempre dormir con la puerta de su habitación abierta, no le gustaban los lugares cerrados, pero nunca había imaginado que ese hábito le llevaría a lo que ahora sus ojos veían.

Inmediatamente se levantó y tomó el primero objeto que vio, tal vez lo necesitaría para golpear al intruso que yacía en posición fetal en su piso.

Cuando se acercó, vio que el cabello del hombre era blanco, brillaba perfectamente y se veía suave al tacto. Sehun podría jurar que ningún cabello que tuvo que pasar por una intensa decoloración podía lucir tan sano como el de aquella persona.

Sin pensarlo más, alzó el objeto a la altura de su oreja listo para cualquier cosa; y con su pie movió al hombre.

Todo pasó muy rápido, pero cuando se dio cuenta el hombre se había levantado y con sus manos había tomado las muñecas de Sehun, al observar sus ojos, pudo ver que eran de un color dorado.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?! —gritó, intentando soltarse. Definitivamente aquel tipo era fuerte, podía sentir la presión que impedía correr la sangre correctamente.

— ¿Tienes que recurrir a la violencia? —Sehun hizo una mueca, ¿quién era aquel sujeto para preguntar algo así, cuando lo tenía bien merecido?

—Escúchame bien, ¿quién demonios eres y que haces en mi casa? —exclamó—. Y además, desnudo—añadió, finalmente soltándose y cogiendo su móvil—. Llamaré a la policía.

—No tendría que estar desnudo si tu amigo no hubiera tirado mi ropa—Sehun observó al chico de cabello blanco y suspiró al mismo tiempo que se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—No puede ser, ¿acaso tomé algo? No recuerdo haberme drogado, ¡oh Dios! No debí de haber comido de esos frutos secos que trajo ese anciano para la ofrenda.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó el otro.

—Nada—Sehun rascó la cabeza—. ¿Hasta dónde llegamos? ¿Lo hicimos, verdad?

Por unos segundos la habitación se mantuvo en total silencio, ambos chicos observándose. Uno con una mirada inquietante, como quien está recibiendo una noticia; y el otro con los ojos redondos como platos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Hacerlo? ¡Oh dios! Los chicos de ahora—el hombre parecía molesto, con su mano colocó detrás de su oreja un mechón de su blanco cabello y entonces Sehun pudo ver que tenía una venda en su mano—. No puedo creer que alguien pueda ser tan descortés, después de que dijiste que podía quedarme.

Sehun comenzó a reír, era ilógico, ¿cierto? Un animal no puede convertirse en humano sólo porque sí, eso sólo pasa en las películas; en especial las pésimas como las que solía ver Tao. Al dejar de reír, escuchó que la puerta de la entrada se abría.

— ¿Sehun-ah? —era la voz de Kyungsoo, que provenía de la entrada. Ahora que lo recordaba, el mayor vendría después de la ceremonia.

_«Si Kyungsoo ve a este chico desnudo en mi habitación no saldré vivo, prometí que no me metería en problemas»._

Sehun tomó al chico del brazo y lo metió a su baño.

—No salgas por nada del mundo—el chico se dejó llevar y con una expresión molesta, cruzó los brazos.

Justo en el momento en que cerró la puerta, Kyungsoo entró a la habitación.

— ¡Ah! ¡Hyung!—Kyungsoo entrecerró los ojos al escuchar la risa nerviosa de Sehun, pero decidió ignorarlo.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la ceremonia?

—No hubo ningún problema.

—Los de la funeraria están afuera, vienen a recoger las cosas, ¿te parece si después salimos a desayunar?

Ambos fueron a la sala en donde comenzaban a retirar el altar de flores que habían colocado, de pie observaban cada movimiento, Sehun mordiendo sus uñas y mirando de reojo el baño.

Después de media hora, la funeraria se retiró y Sehun ya se había vestido para entonces.

—Hay un restaurante bastante bueno cerca de la salida del pueblo—Sehun asintió y antes de abrir la puerta del carro de Kyungsoo, volvió a morder su labio. ¿Y si ese sujeto robaba su casa o hacia algo mientras él estuviera afuera con su amigo? En realidad no había nada de extremo valor en la casa, pero aún así le preocupaba.

—Creí que nunca saldría de ese templo—Kyungsoo resopló.

—Sehun apenas llevas una semana, no puede ser tan malo—el mayor mantenía la vista sobre la calle.

A pesar de que era un conductor precavido—en especial cuando manejaba con Sehun—, aún sentía un frio que recorría por su piel, una sensación que calaba hasta los huesos y le hacía sentirse mareado. Le dolía la mano de tanto apretarla contra el cinturón de seguridad.

No siempre le pasaba, los episodios eran esporádicos y duraban un par de minutos, que por supuesto a Sehun le parecían eternos.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que me detenga? —Sehun aspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

Kyungsoo disminuyó la velocidad y de reojo observaba a su amigo, nadie dijo una palabra, sólo se escuchaba el suave ruido del motor y el desliz de la mano de Kyungsoo sobre el volante.

—La última vez fue cuando acompañé a Tao a un concierto, eso fue hace casi seis meses— Sehun humedeció sus labios y recargó su nuca en el asiento—. Mientras Tao manejaba, un auto casi nos chocó y me puse muy mal, sin embargo; no entiendo porque lo tuve ahora, nunca me había pasado en una “situación normal”.

—Has estado muy tenso, no es fácil vivir tranquilamente después de tener una vida agitada, además, tal vez inconscientemente te afectó el funeral de tu abuelo—Kyungsoo detuvo suavemente el auto y tomó la mano de Sehun—. De verdad siento mucho no poder haber estado ayer contigo.

—Descuida, extrañamente durante la ceremonia me sentí bien, incluso pude dormir como nunca.

—Sé que lo vas a hacer bien, confío en mi guapo dongsaeng—Kyungsoo mostraba pocas veces su afecto hacia las personas, pero cuando lo hacía sabía que salía desde el fondo de su corazón y Sehun lo aceptaba sin pensarlo.

El restaurante al que entraron no se comparaban en nada a los que ambos acudían en Estados Unidos. Las paredes tenían una pintura que se veía barata y los bancos que rodeaban la pequeña parrilla redonda se veían sucios, sin embargo, la poca gente que desayunaba se veía alegre. Había familias, algo que Sehun nunca veía en los sitios que normalmente acudía.

Mientras Kyungsoo pedía, Sehun siguió observando a la familia que se encontraba a dos mesas: el papá jugaba con el pequeño de unos seis años y la mamá sólo reía, todos tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros; y entonces Sehun recordó la última cena que tuvo con sus padres.

Había sido esa misma noche, la noche del accidente.

— ¡Hey! Sehun, ¿me escuchaste?

— ¿Uh? Lo siento hyung, ¿podrías repetírmelo de nuevo? —dijo, aún distraído y bebiendo de un sólo sorbo el agua que le acaban de entregar.

—Hable con tu mamá, al parecer todo va bien en su trabajo, parece ser que la investigación en la que está participando va por buen camino.

—Bravo, ¿encontró la cura del cáncer? —exclamó, siendo sarcástico y sin una pisca de interés por lo que el mayor acababa de decir.

—Sehun, no seas grosero, tu madre no puede dejar sus investigaciones tan fácilmente, tanto el gobierno, como empresas privadas financian su trabajo—la voz de Kyungsoo había cambiado a un tono totalmente serio.

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio y jugando con el pequeño vaso metálico que tenía entre sus manos.

—Tal vez es tiempo de que tú también encuentres algo en que pasar tu tiempo y no sólo ir por la vida divirtiéndote, necesitas madurar. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir con este juego?

Sehun comenzaba a enfurecerse, Kyungsoo estaba sobrepasando la delgada línea que separaba su vida de la del otro, tal y como Tao lo había hecho aquel día en el bar—Hyung eres la persona a la que más confianza le tengo y en verdad estoy agradecido de todo lo que haces, pero deja de meterte en mi puta vida, mi madre no te paga por eso; ¿cierto? —los ojos de Kyungsoo denotaban una chispa de dolor.

El mayor siempre había estado a su lado desde los doce años—aún cuando el otro sólo era un adolescente de dieciocho—. Sus padres habían decidido contratarlo con la idea de que Sehun tuviera a un _"hermano mayor"_ que estuviera a su lado cuando ambos padres salieran a trabajar. Ellos confiaban plenamente en Kyungsoo—en especial su madre—, pues había conocido a Kyungsoo en una investigación en un pequeño pueblo de Corea. El chico era huérfano y cada tarde ayudaba a los investigadores con cosas simples, pero la madre de Sehun pudo ver lo responsable que era, por lo que decidió adoptarlo, darle una educación y principalmente que ayudara a su pequeño hijo.

—Para regresar sólo necesitas esperar el autobús que pasa cada hora—murmuró sin expresión alguna, dejó unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa y se levantó del pequeño banco.

—Hyung, no puedes dejarme aquí solo, ¡no conozco el área! — Fue la excusa para hacer que Kyungsoo se quedará, pues Sehun se sentía arrepentido de sus palabras.

—La señora Oh no me paga por ser tu chofer—de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho, Kyungsoo le regresó el golpe. Sin decir más, se dio la media vuelta en dirección en donde su auto se encontraba aparcado.

Sehun cerró fuertemente los ojos y vio como Kyungsoo se marchaba. _«Soy un imbécil»._ Sabía que había herido bastante los sentimientos de Kyungsoo. Esa simple y burda frase significaba algo más, diciéndole indirectamente: "No eres mi familia".

No sentía apetito, por lo que sólo probó unos cuantos sorbos de su sopa. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas con lo que pasaba, no sólo con Kyungsoo sino con su vida. Siempre que alguien le hablaba de su futuro ponía un escudo, no era de metal, sino uno con filosas dagas que salían de él y atacaban a cualquiera que buscara ir más allá. Pero muy en el fondo, sabía que su amigo estaba en lo cierto; no podía pasar por el resto de su vida yendo de un lado a otro sin una meta.

No era doloroso ir de aquí para allá sin una dirección, lo doloroso era haber tenido un sueño, un camino y una meta y que algo te lo arrebate en pocos segundos. Es por ello que Sehun estaba lastimado, porque sabía que lo que quería, nunca iba a poder tenerlo de nuevo. El tiempo nunca sanó las heridas, el tiempo únicamente se encargó de mantenerlas intactas.

Sehun giró su cuerpo para ver el lugar y vio un refrigerador repleto de alcohol, luego miró el dinero que Kyungsoo había dejado, era suficiente para pedir algo de beber y regresar sin problemas al templo.

Una botella de _soju_ se convirtió en cuatro y cuando Sehun volvió a abrir los ojos; estaba recostado afuera de restaurante.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien—murmuró al aire. Trató de levantarse pero había perdido todo el equilibrio.

—¡Qué clase de lugar es este! ¿Sólo me sacaron? —reprochó, al menos era un alivio que aún tenía billetes en su pantalón.

Cruzó la calle corriendo antes de que pasaras autos, pero recordó que nadie vivía en ese pueblo y lo único que pasaba era el autobús—que pasaba cada siglo—. Casi nadie necesitaba transportarse en auto, lo que más se vendían eran bicicletas.

Para su suerte—o tal vez debido a su pérdida de tiempo—, la llegada del autobús no tardó demasiado.

— ¡Qué! ¿Tienes algún problema? —su voz era un balbuceo, pues arrastraba las palabras.

Según lo que veía en su móvil, habían pasado 3 horas desde que había comenzado a beber.

Durante el transcurso del viaje, Sehun se sentía un poco mejor—seguía borracho por supuesto—; pero su mente ya podía razonar un poco más y no había necesidad de hablar solo. Recargó su cabeza en la ventana y observó el paisaje.

Fue un milagro que reconociera su parada, pues quedaba cerca del camino que guiaba a una pequeña montaña. Era irreconocible, pues parecía la entrada al mundo de Alicia—esa había sido la referencia que Kyungsoo le había dado—.

Tropezando, subió cada uno de los escalones del templo.

—Ah~—gimió al dejarse caer en su cama; y sin darse cuenta, volvió a quedarse dormido.

Lo asombroso de los sueños es que en ellos se esconden todos nuestros recuerdos, nuestros miedos y deseos, son como una pequeña caja llena de anhelos y vivencias; así que incluso aquellos sueños incoherentes e ininteligibles tienen su propio significado.

Así que cuando Sehun vio de nuevo que tenía en sus manos la misma caja roja de antes, supo que era importante.

— ¿Abuelo? —llamó, pero no había nadie en la habitación en la que se encontraba. _«¿Debería de abrirla? Mi abuelo dijo que no importaba lo que hubiera adentro, sino lo que hiciera con ello»._

Sehun giró a ambos lados, pero no encontró a nade ni a nada, sólo estaban las blancas paredes y él, con el cuadrado objeto en sus manos.

Al abrir la caja, vio una pequeña pieza plateada que brillaba, era una llave.

Sehun abrió los ojos cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido, tenía un sabor amargo en la boca y la cabeza le dolía levemente.

Vio el reloj sobre el estante, eran más de las cinco de la tarde, hace tiempo que no perdía tanto la noción del tiempo, Sehun volvió a escuchar el ruido y pudo distinguir que provenía del baño.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda—se repitió una otra vez. ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado al chico de la mañana? Habían pasado casi siete horas, ¿cómo era posible que siguiera ahí?

Sehun abrió la puerta y vio al mismo chico desnudo de pie y con una terrible expresión en su rostro.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarme abandonado?! —el joven tenía un acento extraño, demasiado formal, Sehun recordó los dramas de época que a veces pasaban en televisión.

—Todo este tiempo... ¿estuviste aquí parado?

—Dijiste que no me moviera de aquí.

— ¿Acaso eres estúpido o te escapaste de algún hospital? Además, que haces desnudo, ¿dónde está tu ropa?

—Te lo dije antes, ese chico de cabello negro la tiró el día que vino por primera vez— Kyungsoo había llegado un par de días antes al templo para acomodar la mudanza y arreglar papeles de su abuelo.

— ¿Que hacía tu ropa en la casa de mi abuelo?

—Sehun, no sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?

—Tu lenguaje sigue siendo el mismo—negó el chico de cabello plateado—: Soy Joonmyun o como solías llamarme de pequeño, Suho.

— ¿Ah? —el rubio no entendía nada y el dolor de cabeza no estaba ayudando para nada.

El chico tomó una posición mas erguida, aclaró su voz y pronunció con un acento extraño— Soy Joonmyun, guardián del templo Beomeosa y mensajero de la Diosa de la fertilidad.

— ¡Oh! Ya entiendo, eres un trabajador de mantenimiento—Sehun sonrío y Joonmyun giró los ojos.

— ¡Soy un guardián! Soy el zorro con el que jugabas de niño. Siempre pensaste que era un perro, algo totalmente inaceptable. Esa especie y yo no nos parecemos en nada, ellos son tontos y sucios—dijo con un leve movimiento de cabeza, indignado por completo al imaginarse semejante comparación.

—No me queda claro si lo del zorro, lo dices, por... — Sehun barrió con su mirada el desnudo y pálido cuerpo del otro e hizo una mueca.

— ¡Que mente tan más vulgar! No puedo creer que seas el nieto del señor Oh—exclamó al mismo tiempo que abrazaba su propio cuerpo.

Sehun dio unos pasos atrás y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, era demasiada información, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría Kyungsoo diciendo que todo era una broma, era absurdo.

El rubio alzó su cabeza y vio que una de las manos de Joonmyun tenía el vendaje que terminaba con pequeño moño, algo que solía hacer cuando se vendaba al lastimarse.

— ¿De verdad eres el zorro que vi anoche? —el platinado asintió con una mirada decidida.

—Quería llevar al señor Oh una pequeña ofrenda—su mirada había cambiado completamente al decir aquellas palabras—. No pude asistir a la ceremonia porque los humanos se habrían alarmado con mi presencia, a pesar de que en este pueblo aún pueden verse zorros por los alrededores, no es común ver uno de mi color—Sehun recordó el bellísimo tono del pelaje—; los zorros blancos somos conocidos por ser mensajeros de los dioses.

— ¿Qué clase de mensajes dan?

—Ah~— suspiró frustrado—. Me doy cuenta de que no sabes nada de cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí; me lo imaginé desde el momento en que dijiste que las estatuas de la entrada eran perros.

— ¿Ah? ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡¿Me has estado espiando?!

—Ya te lo dije, soy un guardián—Sehun hizo una mueca ante la respuesta.

»Tu abuelo era una persona muy querida por todos, era un hombre sabio y de un corazón cálido. Todas las mañanas se decidía a cuidar de cada una de las cosas que conforma el templo, desde limpiar la campana, hasta el estanque. Al atardecer, caminaba hasta la campana y recogía las plegarias que las personas dejaban; después las llevaba a la sala de oraciones, en donde se disponía a leerlas junto conmigo. De esta forma yo envío el mensaje de los humanos a la Diosa, y lo que ella me dice se lo decía a tu abuelo. Así él podía dar un consejo o unas palabras de aliento a los humanos.

— ¿Así que mi abuelo era una clase de intermediario?

—Exactamente, veo que estas entendiendo—por primera vez Sehun vio sonreír al otro, una sonrisa cálida, que iluminaba y cambiaba completamente su rostro—. Ahora que tu abuelo ha fallecido, es tu turno de ser ese intermediario.

—Ah, no creo que vaya a ser posible, no soy bueno con la gente—el platinado frunció el ceño y se acercó a Sehun.

—Vamos afuera—tomó de la mano a Sehun, su mano era muy cálida, mucho mas cálida que la mano de una persona normal.

—¡Espera! ¿Primero quisieras vestirte, por favor?— Sehun sacó una playera y unos shorts y se los entregó al guardián, quien se los puso inmediatamente.

Sehun pudo notar que su ropa le quedaba demasiado grande, él era un chico delgado pero tenía hombros amplios y era demasiado alto, por lo que aún con su esbeltez; su talla era grande. Por el contrario Joonmyun podría ser una talla pequeña, su cuerpo era delgado y el chico apenas le llegaba por encima del hombro.

Cuando salieron de la casa, el clima era más fresco pues el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Caminaron hasta que llegaron al templo principal y entonces Joonmyun soltó un sonido lleno de conmoción.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas podido recogerlas? —Sehun siguió con la mirada el lugar que Joonmyun decía, y vio que en la madera junto a la cuerda de la campana había unos cilindros de madera con papeles amarrados a éstos, el chico los tomó, para depositarlos en una caja; todo mientras recitaba una oración.

—Acompáñame—Le dijo a Sehun, con una mirada acusatoria.

Entraron al mismo sitio en dónde descansaban los restos de su abuelo. Había una pequeña mesita muy baja que parecía antigua—Toma siento—Sehun se sentó en un pequeña almohada y Joonmyun colocó la caja sobre la mesita.

—Todas estas son plegarias que los humanos han depositado aquí para que el monje del templo pueda leerlos y rezar por ellos.

— ¿Tengo que hacer eso?

— ¿Creías que encargarte de un templo era simplemente tener un lugar gratis para dormir? —Joonmyun tenía de nuevo ese severo acento.

—Yo... No tengo nada de especial, no entiendo cómo hacer este trabajo.

Joonmyun dio un largo suspiro y se sentó junto a Sehun, lo miró por unos momentos directamente a los ojos, como si estuviera intentando encontrar algo. Sehun podía sentir como su cuerpo producía más calor, comenzaba a sentirse nervioso—algo que raramente le pasaba, pues estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirara todo el tiempo y con todas las intenciones que alguien pudiese imaginar—; pero esta mirada que Joonmyun le daba, no la comprendía ni un poco.

— ¿Sabes? —Habló el platinado por primera vez después de un rato de estarse observando—. Sigues teniendo la misma mirada que tenías de niño.

Era verdad, ahora que él lo mencionaba, le había dicho que él era el pequeño ‘perrito’ con el que jugaba de niño. Sehun intentó recordar y encontró una memoria de él correteando a la pequeña criatura y tocando sus puntiagudas orejas.

—No puedo ser el mismo, han pasado muchas cosas—respondió Sehun, rompiendo el contacto visual.

—Puedo ver eso, pero sigues siendo el mismo inquieto y molesto niño.

— ¡Oye! —reclamó ofendido el rubio, pero no dijo nada más al ver de nuevo la misma hermosa sonrisa de antes.

—Sehun, ¿por qué no tomas una y la lees? —el nombrado sacó de la caja de roble un pequeño papel doblado.

 

_“Diosa, mi examen de admisión a la universidad se aproxima, por favor ayúdame a dar lo mejor de mí”._

 

Joonmyun recitó una oración e hizo que Sehun la repitiera, para terminar con dos aplausos. De esa manera se llamaría la atención de los dioses y el mensaje pudiera ser escuchado por ellos, el mayor hizo una reverencia y Sehun le siguió.

— ¿De verdad esto sirve? — Joonmyun abrió rápidamente los ojos, pues todo este tiempo los había mantenido cerrados.

— ¿Estás diciendo que todo es una broma? ¿Crees que mi existencia es una broma?

—Lo siento, no quise.

—Sehun— interrumpió el otro chico—, cierra tus ojos.

Joonmyun se acercó hasta donde Sehun y colocó sus suaves manos sobre las orejas del Sehun, podía sentir de nuevo lo cálidas de éstas y también los delgados y largos que eran sus dedos.

—Escúchala tú mismo—apenas y pudo escuchar lo que le había dicho, pues sus orejas estaban tapadas; sin embargo, podía escuchar y visualizar un hermoso campo de arroz: los canales de agua eran tan cristalinos que el cielo se podía reflejar en ellos. A lo lejos había una persona, era una bellísima mujer vestida con un traje tradicional blanco y rojo, giraba de un lado a otro como danzando con las nubes y las mariposas que revoloteaban a su lado. La mujer pareció haber sentido la presencia de Sehun y le sonrió. Él dio una reverencia y le devolvió la sonrisa.

De pronto todo se volvió negro y ya no escuchaba los sonidos de la naturaleza.

—Gracias a ti, la Diosa de nuestro templo pudo escuchar la plegaria de aquella jovencita.

Sehun asintió y comenzó a leer una a una las plegarias, al terminar se sentía cansado.

Cuando ambos salieron de la sala de oraciones, Joonmyun aclaró su voz.

—Sehun.

— ¿Uhm? —respondió, mirándolo.

— ¿Podrías?... ¿Podrías alimentarme? —seguido de eso el estómago de Joonmyun hizo un gruñido y Sehun recordó que el pobre zorro había estado la mayor parte del día dentro del baño.

— ¡Oh! ¡Claro! —ambos salieron y se dirigieron a la casa.

Sehun se había terminado toda la comida congelada y ramen instantáneo que Kyungsoo había dejado. Cuando vivía en California tenía a una persona que le hacía de comer, y cuando tenía hambre no había ningún problema, porque esta persona siempre le preparaba distintos platillos.

Joonmyun vio como el chico apenas y podía encontrar las cosas en la cocina, sabía que si lo dejaba cocinar había dos cosas que lamentar. La primera: quemaría la comida. Y segundo: se lastimaría. El chico probablemente no sabía ni siquiera como cortar las verduras.

— Sehun, soy tu sirviente, puedo hacer la comida; lo único que necesito es tu permiso.

— ¿Sirviente? ¿Mío? Creí que sólo el templo...—el chico negó con la cabeza.

—Soy guardián del templo, mensajero de la Diosa y tu sirviente. Es mi obligación hacer lo que me pidas.

— ¿También lo eras de mi abuelo? —asintió.

—He visto pasar cientos de generaciones en este templo, he servido a cada uno de ellos.

—Joonmyun, ¿cuántos años tienes? —preguntó curioso, el zorro parecía tener mucha experiencia y hablaba de una forma muy peculiar, una que se había perdido con el paso del tiempo y las generaciones.

—Seiscientos veintitrés—exclamó como si nada, en cambio Sehun tenía la boca abierta.

— ¡Wow! ¡Esto es de locos! ¡Debiste de haber vivido épocas interesantísimas! — Joonmyun asintió con la frente en alto, extrañaba vivir en las épocas feudales, había mucho más libertad y el aire se respiraba casi como en el mundo de los dioses.

—Si tienes curiosidad puedes preguntar—el chico amaba contarle al abuelo de Sehun interesantísimas historias de la dinastía Joseon.

— ¿Había muchos hippies en Corea en los sesentas? ¿Escuchabas música disco?

—Diosa de la fertilidad, ¿por qué me enviaste a este niño? —sollozó el pobre zorro, haciendo que Sehun soltara una carcajada ante sus acciones.

La cena que el mayor había preparado se veía deliciosa, había todo tipo de colores, y el aroma era simplemente fabuloso.

— ¡Wow! Esto sabe buenísimo—Sehun hablaba con la boca abierta y un par de granos de arroz estaban adheridos junto a sus labios.

Joonmyun se acercó y con un pañuelo, retiró el alimento.

— Cuando eras niño solías derramar la sopa en la mesa.

— ¿Cómo puedes recordar algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo?

— Para mí el tiempo es diferente, verte de niño fue como si hubiera ocurrido ayer.

Lo que más le gustaba a Sehun de aquel insólito y tranquilo sitio es que despertaba hasta el medio día y en su cuerpo percibía una increíble sensación de descanso, los días eran hermosos y la naturaleza siempre daba la bienvenida a todo aquel que se detuviera a admirarla. Sin embargo, desde que Joonmyun apareció en su vida, sus días se había tornado demasiado estrictos. En primer lugar, porque el zorro lo despertaba a las seis de la mañana, justo cuando el cielo tiene ese tinte púrpura y rosáceo, debía admitirlo, era precioso y en lo alto de las montañas parecía que podías tocar las nubes y mordisquearlas como si fuesen algodones de azúcar. Sin embargo, no era nada agradable salir a esa hora sólo a hacer limpieza, porque: ¿Para qué limpiar algo que a los cinco minutos se llenaba de tierra nuevamente?

—No puedo creer que seas así de perezoso, Sehun levántate—Joonmyun tomó los brazos del bulto e intentó levantarlo, era demasiado pesado.

—No quiero—Sehun arrastraba las palabras y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Momentos después, Sehun dejó de escuchar ruidos, probablemente Joonmyun se había cansado y había decidido adelantarse para limpiar el estanque.

 _«Perfecto, entonces seguiré durmiendo»_. Cuando volvió a acurrucarse, sintió un par de pezuñas que se encajaban dolorosamente en sus costillas.

 _«Qué demo…»._ Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que Joonmyun había regresado a su forma animal, el pequeño zorro blanco rascaba el cuerpo de Sehun como si estuviera escarbando, a pesar de que no lo hacía para lastimarlo, sí que era molesto.

— ¡Argh! ¡De acuerdo! Pero deja de hacer eso—una luz brillante rodeó a la criatura y de un momento a otro Joonmyun estaba en la habitación, desnudo—Ah, cuantas veces tiene que pasar lo mismo—se preguntó, con los ojos cerrados. Al escuchar que Joonmyun se estaba colocando la ropa los abrió.

En ese momento notó perfectamente las similitudes entre el zorro y Joonmyun: ambos eran pequeños—mucho más que Sehun—, la piel de Joonmyun era tersa, casi del mismo color que la del pelaje del animal, una piel tan pálida que a Sehun le entraron unas tremendas ganas de tocar su espalda y hacer un poco de presión sólo para saber si esto podría dejar una marca al retirar sus dedos.

—Tu ropa es enorme —aclaró Joonmyun al terminar de colocarse la playera.

—Uh—Sehun aún seguía distraído por el contraste de la oscura prenda sobre su piel—. Le pediré a Kyungsoo que traiga ropa para ti.

 _«Es verdad, discutí con hyung»_ recordó de inmediato.

Sehun se dispuso a cortar el pasto del terreno que rodeaba tanto el templo como su casa, mientras, Joonmyun se hacía cargo de todas las plantas. No había llovido en varias semanas y el abrasador calor había provocado que muchas de ellas adquirieran un color amarillento, necesitaban un trato "personal" y por supuesto Joonmyun tenía mucha experiencia en ello. _«Probablemente Joonmyun ha hecho esto durante siglos»_ pensó Sehun al ver la facilidad con la que cortaba las partes dañadas.

— ¿No te aburre hacer esto, día tras día, año tras año? —Joonmyun seguía roseando agua en las hojas de una pequeña planta para después limpiarlas con un pañuelo, justo cuando Sehun pensó que no tendría respuesta a su pregunta, el muchacho habló.

—Nunca he pensado en hacer otra cosa, este es mi destino y lo he aceptado.

— ¿Siempre has sido guardián? — Joonmyun asintió.

—Antes solía vivir en el mismo lugar que la diosa, pero un día ella me eligió como guardián de su templo, para mí fue y sigue siendo un honor.

Sehun no podía imaginar aquel otro mundo, todo era demasiado nuevo y difícil de digerir, a decir verdad nunca antes había sido religioso, aún le costaba creer todo lo que había visto, sin embargo no tenía ninguna duda y el hermoso chico frente a él era la viva prueba de todo lo que había experimentado en este tiempo.

— Deja de suspirar y presta atención a lo que haces. ¡Has cortado casi todo el pasto de aquel sitio!

— ¿No se supone que yo soy el amo y tú el sirviente? —contestó Sehun, con un puchero.

—Por eso mismo no puedo dejar que la persona que dirija este lugar sea la misma que lo derrumbe, este templo debe de estar limpio, la energía debe fluir.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento—Sehun contestó en un tono burlesco y Joonmyun suspiró con un movimiento de cabeza que desaprobaba la infantil forma de ser del menor.

Durante la tarde, Joonmyun siempre solía desaparecer; se convertía en zorro y corría hacía las montañas, por lo que Sehun había entendido, debía de ir con los dioses y de esa manera oraban por los humanos. El rubio lo comparó más con una junta de trabajo, el chico se partía de risa al imaginar a los dioses y a toda una aglomeración de animales usando trajes ejecutivos alrededor de una mesa y a Joonmyun presentando una exposición en _power point_ a modo de reporte diario sobre lo que ocurría en su pueblo.

Durante esos ratos no sabía que hacer, poco a poco se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Joonmyun, ya sea cuando éste leía un libro sentado en el sillón o recostado en el piso en su forma animal.

Decidió tomar una ducha, la temperatura del agua no era la mejor en aquella villa, no molestaba con el terrible calor del clima, pero no se imaginaba lo que sería al entrar el otoño y peor aún, el invierno.

Al salir de la ducha vio doblada la ropa que Sehun le prestaba a Joonmyun, la tomó entre sus manos y la acercó a su rostro.

El aroma era misterioso, nunca antes había olido algo así: era una mezcla entre un aroma frutal combinado con el aroma de la tierra mojada y algunos frutos. Joonmyun olía a naturaleza, a vida.

Al regresar las prendas a su lugar, recordó que debía hablar con Kyungsoo. Tomó su móvil y decidió marcar el teléfono.

— ¿Sehun?

—Hyung...—Sehun hizo una pausa, no sabía que decir; ¿debía saludar? ¿Pedir una disculpa?

—Sehun, ¿ocurrió algo? —el nombrado sonrió al escuchar la preocupada voz de su hyung.

—No, no ha pasado nada; sólo quería escuchar tu voz, extrañaba hablar contigo.

—Sehun-ah.

—Lo siento, hyung. No quise decir esas terribles palabras, para mi eres un hermano, la persona en quien más confío; perdón.

—Lo entiendo, tampoco hice lo mejor al salirme así, debí de haber hablado contigo en ese momento, también lo siento.

— ¿Estamos bien?

—Estamos bien— la voz de Kyungsoo sonaba más ligera.

—Mañana iré a verte, supongo que la despensa está casi vacía. ¿Por qué no vamos a hacer las compras?

—Sí, también... quería decirte que uhmm… El templo tiene un trabajador, un guardián.

— ¡Oh! Tu mamá nunca me dijo algo sobre uno.

—Al parecer sólo mi abuelo sabía de él.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿No es una clase de ladrón? Ese viejo no ha intentado hacerte algo, ¡¿verdad?!

— ¡No! Y no es viejo—«Físicamente» corrigió en su mente—. Es un buen chico, de hecho me ha estado enseñando como hacer el trabajo aquí.

—Mañana a primera hora estaré allí.

—De acuerdo. Hyung debo colgar, la señal no es muy buena y escucho un poco de interferencia.

—Descansa, sabes que para mi eres mi hermanito, ¿cierto? —Sehun sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Lo sé.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, escuchó que Joonmyun había regresado, estaba lleno de tierra, su cabello plateado tenía algunos restos de ramas y tenía un raspón en su rodilla. Sehun tenía razón con lo que había pensado más temprano: la más mínima herida o moretón contrastaba exageradamente con su piel.

—Pero, ¿qué te pasó? Mira como vienes—Sehun se acercó a Joonmyun y tan pronto se acercó, el otro se desplomó en sus brazos.

Sehun no sabía qué hacer. ¿Se habría peleado? ¿Algún humano habría visto al pequeño zorro y por temor lo habrían golpeado?

Lo levantó, apenas y pesaba. Lo recostó en su cama y sin pensarlo acarició su cabello, estaba húmedo por el sudor, tenía fiebre.

Con agua, comenzó a retirar el lodo de su piel, suavemente, como si tuviera miedo de hacer otra marca que pudiera estropear la frágil porcelana.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión? —las palabras de Joonmyun eran débiles—. Cuando caíste del árbol de cerezo.

Sehun retiró la toallita de su frente para volver a humedecerla. Mientras exprimía el agua, lo recordó.

» Su padre siempre había sido un hombre estricto y bastante apegado a las reglas, por lo que nunca le dejaba jugar aquellos divertidos juegos que eran populares entre sus amigos, así que una vez que Sehun se encontraba en el templo, decidió trepar el árbol mas grande y frondoso de todos, así le demostraría a su padre lo fuerte y valiente que era para cuidarse él solo.

Parecía fácil al principio. Motivado, Sehun subió con sus pequeños brazos y se impulsaba con sus piernas, cada vez era más complicado pero podía lograrlo, sólo necesitaba unos pasos más; sin embargo al tomar la rama más gruesa, el pie de Sehun resbaló y cayó al pasto con un ruido seco. Comenzó a llorar, su codo tenía un enorme raspón y su cabeza también tenía un golpe, se sentía espantado, adolorido y frustrado; ¿acaso nunca podía demostrarle algo bueno a su padre?

Mientras lloraba el perro de su abuelo se acercó, en ese recuerdo, Sehun pudo ver claramente que se trataba de Joonmyun, era el mismo blanco pelaje y los mismos hermosos y brillantes ojos dorados.

—Suho, me duele—sollozaba el pequeño Sehun, Joonmyun lo olfateaba, hasta que dio con el raspón en su brazo—. Suho, ¡me haces cosquillas! —el zorro lamía la herida de Sehun al mismo tiempo que con sus hermosos ojos dorados lo miraba.

—¡Wow! ¡Ya no está sangrando! ¡Gracias Suho! —el pequeño abrazó al zorro y cuando escuchó la voz de su madre llamándolo, el animal corrió por los arbustos hasta desaparecer en las montañas.

—Gracias Joonmyun—Dijo Sehun, mientras colocaba desinfectante en la herida de su rodilla.

El otro no respondió, al parecer se había quedado dormido.

 

Cuando Sehun abrió los ojos estaba en su cama, se incorporó rápidamente. Eran casi las siete de la mañana, se levantó y buscó a Joonmyun por toda la casa.

Al salir, vio que estaba barriendo la entrada del templo.

—Joonmyun, ¿qué haces levantado? Debes descansar.

—Ya estoy bien, sólo fue un poco de fiebre; muchas gracias por lo de ayer,

—Dame eso, ¿por qué no me despertaste? —Sehun había arrebatado la escoba y terminaba el trabajo.

—Te desvelaste cuidándome, quería que descansaras—el rubio asintió, algo en su pecho le provocaba sonreír pero se limitó a voltearse y a seguir haciendo su tarea.

— Fue mi agradecimiento por aquella vez cuando era niño.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —su voz sonaba llena de asombro, quizá no recordaba que había sido él el que había traído la conversación.

—Fue en ese, ¿cierto? —Sehun señaló el árbol y Joonmyun asintió.

Sehun giró su cuerpo y vio que Joonmyun sonreía como pocas veces lo hacía. ¿Qué lo hacía tan feliz?

Kyungsoo llegó entrada la mañana, el sol ya se sentía en la espalda y cuello de Sehun. Se saludaron con un fuertísimo abrazo, como si no se hubieran visto en años.

— ¿Dónde está ese hombre?

—Está adentro, está preparando el almuerzo.

— ¡Joonmyun! Kyungsoo-hyung está aquí.

El cambio de expresión en el rostro de Kyungsoo era demasiado cómico, había pasado de un gesto serio y listo para la confrontación, a uno repleto de asombro y confusión.

—Buenos días, soy Joonmyun; guardián del templo Oh—incluso su reverenciara era digna de un guardián de la dinastía Joseon. Kyungsoo la correspondió y se presentó.

— ¿Cual es tu apellido Joonmyun-sshi? —por supuesto que el muchacho no tenía uno, pues simplemente había sido llamado Joonmyun por la diosa.

— ¡Kim! ¡Kim Joonmyun!—gritó Sehun innecesariamente y a lo que el nombrado asintió.

Kyungsoo quedó admirado por toda la cantidad de alimentos que había sobre la mesa, parecían platillos elaborados y que sólo en un restaurante especializado sabrían hacer.

—Sehun-ah, creí que tu alacena estaba casi vacía; ¿de dónde sacaron todo esto?

—Las montañas tienen una abundante vegetación, nada mejor que salir a recolectar y cazar un poco—contestó Joonmyun por el propio Sehun.

— ¿Cazar? —Preguntó Kyungsoo, completamente confundido; mientras colocaba una pieza de carne en su boca.

Sehun rió nervioso, ante la parlanchina boca del zorro—Joonmyun llama cazar a ir de compras al mercado, ¡debes probar ese! —intentó cambiar el tema, después le lanzó una terrible mirada al zorro.

—Todo parece muy limpio, cuando Sehun llegó había tierra y polvo por todos lados.

—Tenemos una rutina de despertarnos a las seis de la mañana para hacer la limpieza y algunas oraciones—contestó Sehun sin siquiera mirar a su amigo, cuando notó que Kyungsoo no decía ni una palabra, decidió mirarlo.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que te levantas a las seis de la mañana? ¿Todos los días?

—A esa hora es más fácil trabajar con el pasto debido al rocío de la madrugada, además así tengo toda la tarde libre; ¿por qué?

— Definitivamente acepto esto.

— ¿Aceptar qué? —preguntó Sehun confundido.

— ¡Pues que vivas con Joonmyun-sshi!

—No es como si te estuviéramos pidiendo permiso para casarnos—contestó, girando los ojos.

Al terminar su frase, se dio cuenta de que él mismo se había sonrojado, al parecer Kyungsoo no le había prestado demasiado importancia pues seguía diciendo lo magnifico que eran las técnicas de Joonmyun para persuadirlo a tener disciplina. Sin embargo Joonmyun parecía estar igual de sonrojado que Sehun.

Al terminar el almuerzo, Kyungsoo llevó a Joonmyun y a Sehun a _Nampodong 3_.

— ¿Está bien si los dejo aquí? No puedo acompañarlos, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—No hay ningún problema Kyungsoo-sshi, conozco el área.

—De acuerdo.

Después de que Sehun y Kyungsoo se despidieran, el mayor llamó a Joonmyun, Sehun entrecerró los ojos, quería escuchar pero estaban un poco lejos de su alcance.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Sehun, cuando el chico regresó a su lado y comenzaron a caminar hacia las tiendas de ropa.

—Nada—Sehun volteó los ojos.

Joonmyun no necesitaba que Kyungsoo se lo dijera, aún con los ojos cerrados cuidaría de su pequeño e inquieto Oh Sehun.

—Vaya, extrañaba ver a tanta gente—las calles estaban repletas de personas yendo y viniendo con pesadas bolsas en sus manos, chicas iban en grupos riendo y comiendo helados y deliciosas crepas en forma de cono.

—En esta tienda solía comprar ropa tu abuelo—Sehun hizo una mueca al ver los anticuados trajes que asomaban por las vitrinas, observó a Joonmyun y vio su apariencia. Definitivamente parecía el tipo de chico que suele verse manejando autos lujosos y en trajes elegantes, sus facciones definidas le hacían verse como un modelo de pasarela, el mismo Sehun sabía reconocer lo guapo que Joonmyun era. Sehun siempre había sido elogiado por su apariencia y estatura, lo que significaba que sus expectativas sobre quien era guapo, guapa y quien no, eran bastante altas, sin embargo Joonmyun iba más allá de lo que él había visto, era indiscutible el hecho de que pertenecía a otro mundo.

—Joonmyun esa ropa solo la utilizan viejos cincuentones.

— Te recuerdo que soy mayor que cualquiera presente.

—Te recuerdo que estás en la tierra y aquí las reglas son diferentes, ¡vamos Joonmyun! Esa ropa te hará ver aburrido, necesitas algo que vaya más con tu físico. — Sehun lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a una tienda que estaba a unos pasos de la que habían señalado antes, justo el tipo de ropa que él solía vestir.

—Jamás entenderé por qué los humanos compran ropa rota o telas cortísimas por un precio aún mas alto que la ropa normal—una chica con minifalda que pasaba volteó a verlos e hizo una mueca ante el comentario de Joonmyun.

—Ja ja ja, eres muy gracioso Joonmyun— dijo Sehun, al mismo tiempo que le pedía una disculpa a la chica.

—Toma, pruébate esto—Joonmyun tomó el pantalón y la camisa y se dirigió a los vestidores.

—Esto es demasiado apretado—el menor tragó saliva al ver lo ajustado que eran los pantalones, la tela negra abrazaba exquisitamente las piernas de Joonmyun y resaltaban las suaves líneas de su cuerpo. Se sintió perturbado al imaginar cómo sería deslizar esa prenda poco a poco hasta descubrirlas.

—Bien, acerté con tu talla, sólo toma los que prefieras de ese estante, al igual que las camisas, no es necesario que te las pruebes— Sehun no podía torturarse más.

 _«Qué demonios estás pensando, ¿estás loco?»_ _._

Cuando Sehun terminó de pagar, decidió que sería buena idea teñirse el cabello a un tono más natural, pues el oscuro color de sus raíces se notaba bastante.

Compró un tinte castaño junto con todos los alimentos que necesitaban para su hogar.

Mientras caminaban por la calle principal, los chicos pudieron distinguir a una multitud rodeando a dos personas, la gente aplaudía y la música resonaba entre los edificios y locales.

Sehun sintió un vacío en el estomago, Joonmyun se acercó a la multitud y comenzó a ver el espectáculo: eran dos chicos bailando hip hop, movían su cuerpo al ritmo de la música y con la suficiente precisión como para dejar al público impactado.

Joonmyun tenía una expresión que desbordaba fascinación— ¡Sehun! ¡Sehun! —el zorro jaló del brazo al menor para que pudiera ver.

—Joonmyun, es mejor que nos vayamos.

— ¿Este no era tu sueño? —A Sehun se le heló la sangre, nunca antes se lo habían preguntado tan directo, fue como si al ser pronunciado por Joonmyun todo se hubiera hecho real; como si el hecho de que Sehun abandonó su más grande sueño de ser bailarín no había sido sólo una terrible pesadilla que constantemente se repetía en su cabeza, sino que era real y tenía lenguaje—. Recuerdo que de niño solías bailar junto al estanque cuando pensabas que nadie te veía—Joonmyun no dejaba de observar a los jóvenes, pero parecía que no era ellos a los que veía, sino al pequeño Sehun que imitaba las presentaciones que transmitían en TV y bailaba detrás del templo para que su padre no lo regañara.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, lo he dejado, era una tontería—las palabras eran amargas y desagradables en sus labios.

—Para mi fue como si fuera ayer—esta vez las palabras se la había dicho frente a frente, sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca debido a que la gente seguía reuniéndose, Sehun podía sentir la respiración de Joonmyun haciéndole cosquillas en su barbilla—. Así que los sueños no pueden olvidarse de la noche a la mañana— Sehun aclaró su voz y tomó a Joonmyun de la mano, arrastrándolo hasta que dejaron atrás el sonido y los aplausos.

El camino en el bus lo recorrieron en total silencio, Joonmyun observaba sus manos y Sehun veía pasar el verde paisaje por la ventana del vehículo.

—Hace tres años…—Joonmyun alzó rápidamente la vista, la voz de Sehun era apenas un murmullo—cuando terminé la preparatoria le dije a mis papás que quería dedicarme al baile. Tenía un grupo, joder, éramos los mejores; habíamos ganado un campeonato de hip hop en Las Vegas—Joonmyun giró su cuerpo completamente para expresar que tenía toda su atención—. Mi madre no dijo nada, pero mi padre se puso furioso, no le gustaba para nada la idea.

—Una noche—Sehun hizo una pausa; de nuevo sentía que el aire le faltaba, su respiración quedaba atrapada y sentía unas terribles nauseas.

—Sehun, está bien si no me lo cuentas—intentó decir el zorro.

—Si no lo hago ahora volveré a guardarlo y me será más difícil decirlo—Joonmyun tomó la mano de Sehun, era tan cálida que le hizo olvidarse del sudor frío que recorría su espalda.

—Esa noche tenía una audición muy importante para una de las compañías más grandes del país; era una audición abierta por lo que podían asistir familiares y amigos. Yo le dije a mi papá que fuera a verme, que sólo por esa ocasión fuera a ver cómo su hijo bailaba, cómo es que disfrutaba bailar; sentir esa electricidad en mi cuerpo y la satisfacción al final de haberlo dado todo. Yo sólo... ¡Yo sólo quería eso! —Sehun comenzó a gritar, así que Joonmyun lo atrajo a su pecho y lo abrazó, Sehun estaba comenzando a sollozar.

—Le dije que si después de verme en el escenario seguía opinando lo mismo, lo dejaría. Papá salió del trabajo antes de su hora indicada, sólo para ir a verme. Sin embargo…— Joonmyun acarició su espalda con suaves movimientos— Al ir a verme chocó, un auto volcó el suyo y murió, Joonmyun. Por mi culpa, por mi egoísmo maté a mi padre—era doloroso pronunciar el evento en voz alta, era doloroso tener que recordarlo y aceptarlo.

—Cuando terminé mi audición ¿sabes qué es lo pensé al no ver a mi padre ahí?

—Sehun...

— _«Te vas a arrepentir»—_ Sehun lloraba con más fuerza, a pesar de estar en la parte trasera del autobús, Joonmyun podía ver la incómoda mirada del conductor por el retrovisor—. Al enterarme del accidente, lo único que hice fue culpar a mi madre sin razón alguna, le reproché el hecho de que estaba en Canadá en un congreso y no estuvo aquí con nosotros.

—Sehun, tú no tuviste la culpa—la voz de Joonmyun era como una dulce brisa que barría toda oscuridad—. Tú sólo querías que tu padre estuviera orgulloso de ti, querías que te viera haciendo lo que amas. Estoy seguro que ahora él se encuentra observándote, y lo único que quiere es que seas feliz. Él tenía sus propios miedos en ese momento, él quería lo mejor para ti: una vida llena de comodidades, buena economía, estatus—de alguna forma, en mayor o menor medida—. Todos los humanos desean eso a sus seres queridos; pero al final lo que verdaderamente importa es ser felices, Sehun. Tu padre quiere verte feliz, nadie quiere que sus seres amados vivan en culpa y dolor por el resto de sus vidas.

—Siento que si vuelvo a bailar será un constante recordatorio de lo que pasó y yo... sólo quiero olvidarlo.

—La vida más allá de lo orgánico se basa en recuerdos, son ellos los que nos hacen ser quienes somos. Olvidar sería como desaparecer no sólo en este mundo sino en todos los demás. Bailar para ti, es recordar que eres feliz y que le estás demostrando a tu padre lo significativo y lo perseverante que eres. Es tu momento.

 _«Es tu momento»_ eran las mismas palabras que su abuelo le había dicho aquella noche en sueños.

 

∞

 

Al llegar a casa Sehun se sentía extremadamente exhausto, sus ojos aún seguían hinchados y su cabeza dolía por tanto llorar. Joonmyun hizo una deliciosa cena, el resto de la tarde y noche Joonmyun se comportó muy sensible y atento con Sehun, su voz seguía teniendo esa cálida melodía y sus manos seguían acariciando al menor cada que tenía la oportunidad.

Cuando ambos se fueron a la cama, Sehun vio un extraño resplandor que provenía del estanque, se levantó y vio en su ventana que el resplandor era muy fuerte, Joonmyun se encontraba en la otra habitación, él no tenía la ventana que daba al estanque así que seguramente no podía verlo.

Salió y vio a un hombre sentado a la orilla.

— ¿Abuelo? —el hombre giró su rostro y le sonrió a su nieto. Tenía el mismo vestuario de monje que solía utilizar cuando Sehun y su familia lo visitaban.

—Sehunnie, ¡has crecido demasiado!

—Hace tiempo que alguien no me llamaba así—el nombrado sonrió y se sentó junto a su abuelo, seguramente era un sueño más, uno de esos que había estado experimentando últimamente.

—Me alegro que te lleves bien con Joonmyun, ese muchacho suele ser un poco mandón de vez en cuando.

—Siempre me obliga a comer los vegetales—el hombre soltó una carcajada y suspiró.

—Cuando tú y tus padres se mudaron a Estados Unidos, Joonmyun siempre me preguntaba por ti.

— ¿Joonmyun hizo eso? —Sehun estaba sorprendido, nunca imaginó que algo así podría pasar.

— ¡Claro! Ese chico se encariñó contigo y tú con él, sólo que tú estabas muy pequeño, incluso solías pensar que era un cachorro—la risa de su abuelo era justo como la recordaba—. Sehunnie.

— ¿Uhm?

—Tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti—Sehun dejó de ver a los pequeños peces juguetear y volteó hacia el rostro de su abuelo—. ¿Recuerdas aquella llave qué te di? — Sehun asintió, no sabía que los sueños pudieran tener continuidad.

»Esa llave me la dio tu padre, él no tiene la misma energía espiritual que yo, por lo que soy el único que puede ir y venir entre mundos, es por eso que me pidió entregártela—Sehun sentía un nudo en la garganta que comenzaba a oprimir su pecho.

— ¿Él está bien? Fue mi culpa y...

—Él está muy feliz, por supuesto que extraña a tu madre y a tí, los ama demasiado y quiere que ustedes sean felices.

»Tengo que irme, no puedo pasar mucho tiempo en este universo—el hombre se había levantado y Sehun lo abrazó como si hubiera vuelto a ser aquel pequeño niño que trepaba arboles.

—Abuelo, perdón por nunca visitarte.

—No pasa nada, me alegra que ahora puedo ver a mi hombrecito. Esa llave, abre una caja roja que se encuentra al fondo del estanque.

Poco a poco la figura de su abuelo fue desvaneciéndose hasta que no quedó nada, Sehun se desvistió y entró al agua, estaba templada y se sentía como suave seda en su piel, los peces nadaban a su alrededor, todo se veían tan cristalino y limpio, que Sehun no pudo evitar pensar que se debía a la purificante presencia de Joonmyun.

Sehun estuvo nadando un poco más, hasta que vio de dónde provenía el resplandor de antes, la caja era un poco pesada y más grande de lo que pensó, la tomó y con esfuerzo la llevó hasta la orilla.

Sacó la pequeña llave plateada de su bolsillo y con mucho cuidado abrió la caja. No podía creer lo que veía, recostado y con los ojos cerrados estaba Sehun de pequeño, junto al pequeño cuerpo había una nota; no podía dudarlo, esa impecable caligrafía era la de su padre.

 

 

_“Mi pequeño Sehun, es tu momento, es el inicio de tu vida._

_Por favor sé feliz._

_Seamos felices juntos”._

 

 

—Gracias papá, lo seré—Sehun susurró aquellas palabras con lágrimas en sus ojos y una liberadora sensación en su pecho.

De ahora en adelante dejaría de lamentarse su existencia y comenzaría a hacer las cosas que verdaderamente ama, no sólo con el baile sino con cada momento, disfrutar del amanecer y agradecer lo hermoso de la vista, vivir cómo si fuera el último día, el último momento, el último recuerdo. Porque la vida son sólo recuerdos y los recuerdos felices siempre son los mejores.

Sin esfuerzo alguno, Sehun abrió los ojos, su cuerpo se sentía ligero, el sol iluminaba toda la habitación y el cielo pintaba turquesa, lo que quería decir que Joonmyun no lo había despertado de nuevo.

Salió de su habitación y vio al guardián preparando el almuerzo, seguramente ya había terminado todas las tareas del templo.

—Buenos días—Joonmyun sonrió y Sehun volvió a sentir ese golpeteo en su pecho.

—Debiste de haberme despertado

—Ayer fue un día muy pesado, quería que descansaras bien. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

—Soñé con mi abuelo, creo que las cosas mejorarán de ahora en adelante.

—Me alegro—respondió Joonmyun, colocando sus manos sobre la mesa. Suspiró y se volteó rápidamente—. Realmente me gustaba verte bailar—Sehun sólo podía mirar la tensa espalda de Joonmyun.

— ¿Debería hacerte un baile en privado? —Sehun casi se da de golpes contra la pared al darse cuenta que había usado el mismo tono de voz que utilizaba cuando iba a los clubs.

—Me... me gustaría mucho.

El ambiente se había tornado extremadamente denso, Sehun no sabía que decir y no ayudaba en nada estar viendo el trasero de Joonmyun y como la línea de su espalda se transparentaba en la camisa blanca que vestía.

Justo cuando Sehun iba a levantarse de la silla, sonó el timbre de la casa, Sehun ni siquiera sabía que tenían un timbre—que en realidad sonaba más como a una campana—, Kyungsoo era el único que iba a visitarlos de vez en cuando y entraba con la propia llave de la casa.

—Huh, ¿quién podría ser? —preguntó Joonmyun, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Sehun aprovechó el momento para tranquilizarse y colocar el helado vaso con jugo de naranja sobre su mejilla para reducir el calor que había sentido.

—Sehun, te buscan—extrañado, Sehun se dirigió a la entrada y su quijada casi cae al piso al ver a un alto y pelinegro chico frente a él.

— ¡Tao! —el nombrado se abalanzó sobre Sehun y le plantó un intenso beso.

Sehun tenía los ojos abiertos como dos enormes platos y lo único que podía ver era la expresión en el rostro de Joonmyun, que hizo que Sehun empujara a Tao para separarlo.

— ¿Estás loco?

—Sehun-ah, te he extrañado tanto que no pude contenerme—gimió bastante alterado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?

—Le pedí la dirección a tu nana, me dijo que ver a un amigo posiblemente te haga bien, y tenía razón, creo que puedo encargarme de eso; ¿huh? —contestó, levantando una ceja, sin pasar desapercibida su clara invitación.

—Sigues siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre—suspiró Sehun

— ¿Por cierto quien es este chico? Es bastante mono—Zitao examinaba de arriba abajo a Joonmyun.

—Es... es el guardián del templo.

—Creí que era alguien con quién habías dormido, pero veo que sólo es un trabajador—suspiró decepcionado Zitao

— ¡No soy…—trató de especificar Joonmyun.

—Tao, ¿por qué no vamos a la sala? —interrumpió Sehun antes de que Joonmyun hablara sobre su verdadera identidad.

—Tu acento coreano sigue siendo igual de nefasto que antes.

—Imbécil—rió Zitao—. Al menos sé tres idiomas. Aún recuerdo cuando en tu pobre intento por hablar chino, terminaste diciéndole a la chica de aquella fiesta que querías _"hundir tu baozi en su pato a la curry"_.

—Ja ja, aún recuerdo su cara de asco—los dos rieron y Zitao observó a Sehun directamente a los ojos.

—En serio te extrañé.

—Yo también.

Los dos chicos estaban en el puente rojo que cruzaba el estanque, le pareció gracioso el hecho de que Tao era de su estatura pues se había acostumbrado a agachar su cabeza o mirar hacia abajo cada que Joonmyun le hablaba.

—Creo que tú guardián está un poco molesto.

— ¿Huh? —Joonmyun estaba lejos de ellos, pero definitivamente los estaba observando, barría de un lado a otro con descuido y sin despegar los ojos de los amigos.

— Al menos se que no estás solo, creí que te volverías loco.

—Créeme, yo también lo pensé. Es un buen chico, aunque algunas veces suele ser demasiado estricto y aburrido—era verdad. Joonmyun solía ser muy estricto y tradicional, sin embargo Sehun no había sido sincero al decir que era aburrido, por el contrario, Sehun se sentía bien a su lado, no había necesidad de llenar silencios, de decir estupideces sólo para sentirse perteneciente; con Joonmyun la palabra “superficialidad” no existía.

—En realidad hay otra razón por la que vine a Corea—Zitao jugaba con la taza de café que tenía entre sus manos y mantenía la vista fija en la cristalina agua del estanque—. Quiero ir a la universidad—Sehun estaba sorprendido, cuando terminaron la preparatoria hace tres años, Zitao había sido el primero en decir que por fin sería libre y viviría la vida sin límites.

— ¡Wow, Tao! Eso es grandioso, en serio.

—Nunca es tarde para hacer las cosas, verte tomar otra dirección y dejar California sin ninguna aprensión me hizo preguntarme muchas cosas y creo que es el momento perfecto.

—Siempre es el momento perfecto para empezar.

—Sí que has cambiado—Dijo asombrado Zitao, con ese lindo acento que lo caracterizaba—. Y tú... ¿Has pensado sobre eso?

— ¿Sobre el baile? Sí—al pelinegro le impresionó que por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, Sehun tocara dicho tema sin ninguna atadura—. Creo... creo que lo voy a retomar, probablemente me cueste trabajo porque he perdido practica pero...— Sehun sintió el firme pecho de Tao en el suyo, sus brazos lo habían rodeado completamente y su oscurísimo cabello le hacía cosquillas en el mentón.

—Sehun, me alegra demasiado.

—Tao... ¿Estás llorando?

—Creí que había perdido al amigo que ensayaba hasta la media noche y que me hacía reír con ridículos pasos de baile—Zitao lo abrazó aún más fuerte y Sehun despeinó su cabello.

Durante la cena, Tao no dejaba de hablar y contar todo lo que había pasado mientras Sehun se había ido a Corea, ambos chicos hacían todo un bullicio y Joonmyun sólo se mantenía comiendo silenciosamente.

Zitao tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y esa expresión que usualmente empleaba cuando tenía algo en mente. El pelinegro tomó su móvil y le envió un mensaje a Sehun, quien lo recibió con una mirada que expresaba: ‘¿en serio? ¿Justo cuando me tienes aquí?’.

 

**Para: Sehun.**

_No quería decírtelo antes, pero creo que alguien está celoso._

**Para: Tao**

_¿Qué? ¿Quién?_

**Para: Sehun.**

_A tu izquierda tonto._

Claramente Joonmyun era el que estaba a su izquierda, pero, ¿celoso? ¿Por qué Joonmyun estaría celoso?

**Para: Tao**

_-.-_

**Para: Sehun.**

_¡En serio! Se puede ver a kilómetros que está celoso porque estoy aquí, robándole a su Sehun. ¿Estás seguro de qué es el guardián del templo? ¿No es tu esposo? ¿Acaso te fuiste de USA para vivir con él? :P_

**Para: Tao**

_:/ Deja de hacer bromas así._

**Para: Sehun.**

_Ok~~ Hagamos la prueba ;)_

 

 

—Joonmyun-sshi, estuvo muy rico todo. Muchas gracias.

—De nada—las palabras eran cortantes, Joonmyun siempre era amable con las personas que casi no conocía, esta vez ni siquiera se había molestado en voltear la vista hacia Zitao.

—Sehun-ah—Gimió el pelinegro—. ¿Por qué no me muestras tu habitación? Te he extrañado demasiado—Sehun frunció el ceño y Joonmyun se levantó inmediatamente de la mesa aún cuando no había terminado de comer.

—Ah... claro—Sehun se levantó, y caminó hacia su habitación con su amigo abrazándolo por la espalda.

— ¡Sehun! ¡Tienes que lavar los platos! —Joonmyun estaba sonrojado, parecía un pequeño niño que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Te lo dije—susurró Zitao a Sehun.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte Joonmyun-sshi, en realidad tengo que ir a Seúl, mañana tengo que dar una entrevista a la universidad; así que es mejor que me vaya ahora para alcanzar el autobús— ahora estaba junto a Joonmyun—. ¡Ah por cierto! —Se acercó a su oído y murmuró algo en secreto, algo que Sehun no podía escuchar.

— ¡Hey! Tao ¿Qué haces? —cuando el nombrado se separó, Sehun vio que el tono en las mejillas de Joonmyun había aumentado su intensidad.

—Nada, nada—se excuso.

Sehun llevó a su amigo hasta la parada del autobús, el clima era cálido pero debido a la hora, el viento refrescaba sus cuerpos.

—Me voy sabiendo que estás muy bien, te ves feliz.

—Lo soy—respondió Sehun—. Lo importante no es lo que hay dentro de la caja o lo que se nos presenta en la vida, sino lo que hacemos con ello—recitó.

— ¿Joonmyun-sshi te dice ese tipo de frases todo el tiempo? Qué tipo tan aburrido—Sehun rió y se imaginó a su abuelo diciendo aquellas palabras.

Cuando las luces del autobús comenzaron a verse en lo lejano, Zitao lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Espero verte pronto, deséame suerte por favor—Sehun asintió en el cuello del otro.

Cuando se separaron, Sehun tenía frente a él los oscuros y misteriosos ojos de Zitao. De pronto sintió una presión en sus labios, el pelinegro lo había besado, fue un beso breve.

—El último—murmuró por lo bajo.

Sehun sonrió y Zitao subió al autobús, admiraba la espontaneidad y autenticidad de su amigo. _“Siempre hay que estar agradecidos”,_ y Sehun estaba agradecido de tener a alguien como él.

El camino de la parada de autobús al templo era cada vez más familiar, incluso los más de doscientos escalones ya no pesaban como en un principio. Cuando terminó de subir vio a la enorme campana y la cuerda que colgaba de ella, frente a ella estaba la Diosa de la fertilidad. Era la primera vez que Sehun hacía esto, pero después de ver a tantas personas hacerlo, sabía cómo realizarlo.

Hizo una reverencia a la diosa y dio dos palmadas para llamarla, juntó sus manos e hizo una oración. « _Diosa de la fertilidad, por favor ayuda a mi amigo Tao a cumplir su sueño de ingresar a la universidad de Seúl_ ». Después de eso, tocó la campana y se despidió con respeto a la diosa.

—Es la primera vez que te veo pidiéndole algo—Joonmyun estaba a su lado, mirándolo.

— ¿Lo hice bien? —el chico asintió y comenzó a caminar. Entonces Sehun recordó los mensajes de antes, ¿podía ser verdad que le gustara?

Sehun apresuró sus pasos y sin ninguna explicación abrazó por la espalda el pequeño cuerpo de Joonmyun, su cuerpo se había tensado y parecía que había contenido la respiración, aún con eso Sehun no lo soltó y después de unos segundos el cuerpo de Joonmyun se relajó.

— ¿Sehun? —su voz era un suspiro, como si temiera que por hablar el otro lo fuera a soltar, pero Sehun no lo haría por nada del mundo.

—Simplemente quiero abrazarte, Zitao es un amigo que aprecio mucho, siempre he envidiado lo natural y desenvuelto que es; quería intentar por un momento hacer lo que mi corazón me dicta sin miedo, perdón. ¿Esto te molesta? —Joonmyun negó dócilmente con la cabeza.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, los sonidos de la naturaleza seguían silbando, pero ellos dos seguían en la misma posición, si Zitao tenía razón y Joonmyun sentía algo por Sehun, entonces Sehun también debía ser sincero consigo mismo y aceptar que se sentía atraído por él.

 

∞

 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el cielo estaba nublado, quizá se aproximaba una tormenta. Sehun observaba detenidamente el cielo cuando escuchó la voz de aquella extraña anciana que había visto orar.

—Pero si es el joven Oh, ¿cómo has estado?

—Muy bien muchas gracias—Sehun hizo una reverencia y la anciana le respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Joonmyun sigue igual de guapo y joven que siempre?

— ¿Usted lo conoce?

— ¡Por supuesto! Es el chico más apuesto que he conocido. Cuando yo era una jovencita solía venir al templo a verlo, siempre tenía ese porte elegante y realizaba las tareas con mucha concentración, casi nunca hablamos; era muy amable pero nunca lo vi sonreír.

— Disculpe, ¿usted sabe que Joonmyun sigue igual?

—Sehun—era la primera vez que la anciana pronunciaba su nombre—. No tienes nada de que preocuparte, se lo que Joonmyun es. Cuando yo era niña solía vivir en un pequeño pueblo de Mokpo, mis abuelos cuidaban de un templo, sólo que ahí nuestro guardián era un venado; era igual de atractivo que Joonmyun, creo que algo tiene que ver con los dioses que son tan hermosos a la vista de los seres humanos—Sehun soltó una risita al ver como la anciana recordaba su tiempo de juventud.

— ¿Entonces hay guardianes en todos los templos?

—Por supuesto, si tienes alguna duda respecto a esto; puedes venir a mi casa en cualquier momento.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó emocionado, le encantaría saber más sobre aquel nuevo mundo.

—Soy una anciana solitaria, me vendría muy bien la compañía de un apuesto joven como tú.

—Hoy me encontré con una anciana que te conoce, solía ser una sacerdotisa. ¿La recuerdas? —Joonmyun hizo un poco de memoria y terminó asintiendo

—Es la anciana Lee, su familia tiene un templo al oeste, solía venir antes.

—Me dijo que nunca te vio sonreír, últimamente sonríes mucho. ¡No es que me moleste! Al contario, creo que tienes una linda sonrisa—confesó el menor.

—Nunca antes había convivido tanto con un amo.

— ¿Ni con mi abuelo?

—En realidad eres la única persona que me ha dejado dormir dentro de la casa. Como mensajero de la diosa, sólo me encontraba con el monje para leer las plegarias, el resto del día me dedicaba a cuidar el lugar en mi forma de zorro.

— ¿Quieres decir que dormías en las montañas y te alimentabas ahí? —Joonmyun asintió y Sehun sintió un dolor en el estómago. De acuerdo, los zorros son animales salvajes que bien pueden sobrevivir en la naturaleza, pero le dolía tener que imaginar al precioso zorro blanco durmiendo entre hojas secas y lodo.

—Ahora que lo sabes, no hay ningún problema si quieres que me marche, estoy acostumbrado.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Por mi no hay ningún problema, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

—Gracias Sehun, es bastante cómodo tener un lugar para refugiarse en tiempo de lluvias. Por cierto, creo que hoy lloverá—el chico miró por la ventana y vio que el cielo estaba más oscuro que antes—. Prepararé un poco de chocolate—Joonmyun se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Sehun no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que el mayor había vivido, seguramente había tenido una cantidad enorme de amos. Hace tiempo, Joonmyun le había dicho que nunca antes había deseado algo más allá de su misión actual. Los seres divinos, ¿también llegarán a sentirse solos?

Sehun despejó su mente al ver que Joonmyun no alcanzaba el tarro de azúcar de la alacena, Sehun sonrió al ver como el otro se paraba de puntitas y estiraba su cuerpo.

—Eres demasiado pequeño—el abdomen y pecho de Sehun tocaba la espalda de Joonmyun. El mas alto cogió el tarro, Joonmyun aún tenía el brazo estirado, ninguno de los dos se movió.

Lentamente, Joonmyun se giró y quedó atrapado entre el mueble de la cocina y el cuerpo de Sehun, los ojos de Joonmyun tenían ese intenso resplandor dorado que podría hipnotizar a cualquiera, partía sus labios como buscando las palabras en el aire, pero no había nada; sólo un silencio que envolvía a ambos.

Sehun decidió dar el primer paso, colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de Joonmyun y con la otra atrajo su mentón. Comenzó a besarlo delicadamente, nunca antes había dado un beso así, no había prisa, no lo hacía por simple placer, quería recordarlo todo, quería encontrar esa fresca esencia a lluvia en sus labios. Sehun no había tenido otras intenciones, pero fue cuando escuchó un pequeño gemido que hizo que todo su cuerpo diera una voltereta, separó sus labios y vio que Joonmyun tenía un intensó tono carmesí en sus mejillas, su mirada había cambiado: era ansiosa y exigente.

—Tengo... tengo que ir con la diosa—sólo en ese momento, Sehun se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo estaba presionado en el del otro, su miembro rozando levemente en el del mayor.

—Huh, sí, yo... visitaré a la anciana Lee.

—Nos vemos más tarde—ambos se separaron con tormento, luchando con el deseo de quedarse juntos y continuar con lo que habían iniciado.

El camino a la casa de la anciana era sencillo, sólo tenía que recorrer la calle principal y dar vuelta al final de ella. La mujer le recibió con una enorme sonrisa y unos pastelillos de zarzamora.

Sehun se sentía como un niño que visitaba a su abuela en navidad, hizo muchas preguntas sobre cómo era la vida en la ciudad natal de la anciana, estaba emocionado de conocer a alguien más que había vivido lo mismo que el vivía actualmente.

—Desgraciadamente el gobierno decidió derrumbar el templo y construir un centro comercial.

— ¿Qué pasa con el dios y el guardián?

—Al no ser necesitados, dejan de existir—era terrible imaginar que algún día Joonmyun y la diosa de la fertilidad con toda su bondad desaparecieran—. Es por eso que cada día visito el templo de este pueblo.

—Por favor señora Lee, cuénteme todo lo que sabe acerca de los guardianes—la anciana sonrió cálidamente y tomó un sorbo de su té.

—Los guardianes son elegidos por los dioses para servir como mensajeros entre el mundo humano y el divino, sin embargo los guardianes tienen un tiempo para realizar su misión.

— ¿Un tiempo? — la mujer de cabello gris asintió.

—Cuando un guardián cumple su misión como guardián del templo, desaparece de la tierra; muere para volver con los dioses.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo es ese?

—Nadie lo sabe, sólo los dioses—Sehun mordió su labio, de alguna manera ese comentario le había hecho sentirse ansioso—. Los guardianes también suelen sentirse atraídos a los amos o monjes del templo—ante esto Sehun alzó su rostro inmediatamente, esperando que la anciana no haya prestado demasiada atención a su gesto.

»Gracias a esta atracción es que lo guardianes siempre están a su lado, protegiéndolos.

 _«¿Joonmyun sólo se siente atraído por mi porque soy el encargado del templo?»_ Sehun se sentía engañado y desilusionado.

—Cuando tu abuelo vivía, Joonmyun siempre lo vigilaba desde los arbustos, una vez cayó de una escalera al intentar arreglar una lámpara, yo corrí a auxiliarlo, sin embargo Joonmyun había llegado mucho antes; incluso cuando estaba más lejos que yo. Joonmyun estaba muy preocupado, gracias a dios, tu abuelo estaba bien—el menor seguía dándole vueltas al hecho de que en realidad él no era más que un amo para el zorro.

_«¿Joonmyun siempre fue así con mis ancestros? ¿Incluso el beso?»._

—Sehun, es mejor que regreses al templo, lloverá en cualquier momento.

—Ah, sí. Muchas gracias por todo lo que acaba de contarme.

—No es nada, si tienes alguna duda, puedes preguntarme, no soy una experta pero he vivido más tiempo; tal vez alguna de mis aburridas experiencias puedan serte útiles.

—Gracias.

Al salir comenzó a lloviznar, aunque Sehun pudo correr para llegar más rápido a casa, decidió tomarse su tiempo, no quería ver a Joonmyun, se sentía avergonzado consigo mismo por haber idealizado en su mente una romántica relación con el guardián.

Tras llegar al templo decidió sentarse en el primer escalón y esperar a que su mente se despejara para poder subir. Hace un par de horas que Joonmyun debió de haber llegado.

Su ropa estaba empapada y el viento hacía que se le pagara a su piel helando cada centímetro de la misma.

— ¡Sehun! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —El nombrado alzó la mirada y vio a Joonmyun sosteniendo una sombrilla—. Estaba a punto de salir a buscarte.

Sehun frunció el ceño y se levantó— ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo?

— ¿Cómo que por qué? Obviamente estaba preocupado, nunca has llegado tarde y...

— ¿Estabas preocupado sólo porque es tu trabajo? —La expresión de Joonmyun denotaba confusión.

— ¿Sólo porque es tu trabajo mantener vivo al sacerdote de este templo? ¡¿Así como lo has hecho con todos?!

—Sehun, no entiendo nada de lo que dices —el menor tomó bruscamente el brazo de Joonmyun, subieron las escaleras y lo arrastró hasta su casa.

—Todos los guardianes se sienten atraídos por los encargados del templo, de esta forma se mantienen a su lado, es... ¿Es verdad?

—Sehun, no entiendo qué es lo que quieres saber.

— ¡Lo que quiero saber! —se dio cuenta que su tono era demasiado fuerte, por lo que decidió cambiarlo, debía tranquilizarse—. Lo que quiero saber es si ese beso significó algo para ti o fue simplemente parte de tu trabajo.

La expresión en el rostro de Joonmyun se suavizó y con pasos decididos se acercó a Sehun.

— ¿No te lo dije antes? Eres la primera persona con la que me he sentido cercano, esa atracción de la que hablas es como cuando tienes un profesor al que admiras y respetas, ¿no quieres besar a todos tus profesores cierto? Ese beso significó mucho para mí porque en todos estos años; en este mundo, nunca había experimentado lo que tú me hiciste sentir—Sehun sonrió al ver que Joonmyun acariciaba su rostro y retiraba los mojados mechones de su frente.

—Sehun, esta emoción humana es nueva para mí—el alto acercó sus labios y comenzó a besarlo, la cálida humedad de la boca de Joonmyun se fusionaba con los fríos restos de lluvia en su piel.

—Será mejor que tomes un baño, no quiero que te refríes—susurró Joonmyun.

—Yo tampoco quiero que vuelvas a tener fiebre, así que ven conmigo.

Sehun llevó de la mano a Joonmyun hasta la bañera, abrió la llave y el vapor del agua caliente los rodeó, dando la ilusión de un nuevo mundo, uno en el que sólo existían ambos.

Sehun retiró lentamente el pantalón de Joonmyun, sus piernas quedaron descubiertas y no pudo evitar besarlas. Cuando llegó a la zona de la entrepierna, Joonmyun suspiraba con fuerza y Sehun deseaba con todo su ser poder escuchar aquellos sonidos con más intensidad.

Ambos se metieron a la bañera, el agua atenuaba el frío que ambos habían sentido por la lluvia, Sehun siguió besándolo, bajó por su mentón y dio pequeños mordiscos en todo su cuello, Joonmyun apretaba los hombros de Sehun cada que este recorría con su lengua la pálida piel.

—Sehun—gimió su nombre, el menor sintió demasiada ternura al ver lo receptivo que era, tenía mucha experiencia en cuanto al sexo, pero nunca había sentido lo que ahora: querer cuidar al otro, protegerlo y demostrarle cuanto lo necesitaba.

Sehun recostó a Joonmyun sobre su espalda, el agua cubría parte de su pecho, tocó la punta de sus pezones y este reaccionó inmediatamente.

—Sehun, por favor.

—Joonmyun, eres hermoso—podía ver perfectamente el cuerpo expuesto del otro, su frágil pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo cada vez con mayor velocidad, su suave estómago y el pequeño ombligo que Sehun ya había besado; sus piernas entreabiertas que con timidez y modestia abría a Sehun.

—Por favor, no puedo soportarlo más—Sehun dejó de besar cada parte y decidió acomodarse, preparar con calma a Joonmyun. Primero un dedo, después agregó un segundo y así hasta que Joonmyun se sintiera cómodo, no podía lastimarlo; nunca se lo perdonaría.

— ¿Listo? —Joonmyun asintió mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Sehun abrió un poco más sus piernas e introdujo la cabeza de su miembro, masajeaba suavemente pero con presión a Joonmyun, quien cubrió su boca con sus manos.

—No lo hagas, quiero escucharte—Sehun retiró sus manos y besó sus labios. Distrayéndolo con su húmeda lengua. Sehun entró completamente, el gemido de Joonmyun se había ahogado con los labios del otro.

Una vez que Joonmyun se había acostumbrado al cuerpo de Sehun, éste lo incorporó y lo sentó en sus piernas. Joonmyun se movía agitadamente, Sehun sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba al sentir como el mayor giraba su cadera, haciendo que el miembro de Sehun tocara sus paredes.

—Joonmyun, ¡ah! —Sehun tomó el miembro del mayor y comenzó a estimularlo, Joonmyun aceleraba sus movimientos.

Mientras ambos alcanzaban su clímax, Sehun sintió algo extraño, vio una luz resplandeciente en el pecho de Joonmyun, algo que emitía calor.

—Ah~, Sehun—Joonmyun terminó en la mano de Sehun, dispersando toda su esencia en el estómago del otro, las contracciones estimulaban aún más a Sehun y al poco tiempo, le siguió; podía sentir toda su esencia llenando el pequeño cuerpo de Joonmyun—No lo hagas—dijo Joonmyun, cuando Sehun se disponía a salir de él—: Quiero sentirte dentro, sólo un momento más, por favor.

Sehun asintió y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez el beso era más perezoso, adoraba los labios de Joonmyun, podía imaginarse a sí mismo besándolos en cada momento: al despertar, al cocinar el almuerzo, al ver las estrellas.

—Sehun, te amo—la confesión le tomó por sorpresa, pero hizo que su pecho se hinchara de felicidad—. Creo que todo este tiempo, he estado esperando por ti.

—Yo también te amo Joonmyun.

Despertar con el cabello de Joonmyun haciéndole cosquillas en el mentón y con sus pequeños brazos aferrados a su torso, fue la sensación más sublime y pura que Sehun había experimentado. Joonmyun tenía los ojos cerrados, sus pestañas posaban ligeramente sobre su tersa piel, sus labios tenían una preciosa forma, simplemente, se veía adorable.

Sehun no se movió ni un milímetro, no quería despertarlo, además aún era temprano. Sin darse cuenta, Sehun había adquirido el hábito de despertar temprano, todo el tiempo que había pasado en el templo le había parecido un sueño, era demasiado hermoso como para ser real.

Sehun le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y el otro comenzó a despertar, levantando sus ojos para después sonreírle, se acurrucó aún más en su pecho.

— ¿Ya es hora? —murmuró Joonmyun, Sehun sonrió y asintió.

Joonmyun se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, Sehun intentó reprimir las tremendas ganas de recostarlo en la cama y hacerle el amor hasta volverlo escuchar gritar su nombre. Lo que lo distrajo fue el hecho de que el brazo de Joonmyun se veía más pálido que de costumbre, era tanto así, que podía ver a través de él, quizá eran los restos de sueño lo que le hacían ver tal cosa; así que frotó sus ojos y volvió a ver el cuerpo de Joonmyun, estaba normal, nada había sucedido.

La lluvia había hecho todo un desastre en el templo, las hojas de los árboles habían caído y se extendían a lo largo de todo el terreno como una fina capa color marrón.

—La próxima semana es el día en que el pueblo venera a la Diosa de la fertilidad.

— ¿Existe algo así?

—Se hace un pequeño festival, hay juegos a lo largo de la calle principal, los niños lo adoran. También hay comida y muchas otras cosas, el pueblo se encarga de organizarlo, es su forma de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por ellos. —Joonmyun hablaba con mucha emoción, Sehun comprendió que era una fecha que el guardián esperaba con ansia.

—Debe de ser muy importante.

— ¡Bastante! Es el único día en el año en el que la Diosa de la fertilidad baja al mundo de los humanos.

— ¿En serio? —Sehun estaba sorprendido, de pronto sentía mucha emoción, su estancia en el templo había sido tan agradable y llena de reflexiones importantes que ahora sentía un enorme cariño por el lugar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que tenía un hogar, que pertenecía a aquel recóndito sitio a los pies de las montañas.

—El festival termina con lo más importante de la noche—Joonmyun secó el sudor de su frente y dejó aún lado la red con la que había sacado hojas del estanque—. La persona a cargo del templo, debe de hacer una danza en su honor.

— ¿Estás diciendo que debo bailar?

—Sé que es un poco difícil para ti, tal vez puedo hablar con ella y encontrar otra forma.

—No, no, Joonmyun—Sehun se acercó a él y colocó sus manos en los hombros del más corto—. Voy a hacerlo, para mi será un honor, tengo mucho que agradecerle.

_«Estoy seguro que si ella está presente, también lo estará mi abuelo y mi padre»._

—Gracias Sehun.

Esa misma tarde Joonmyun comenzó a mostrarle la danza: era bastante tradicional, pero no por eso era fácil; al contrario, necesitaba de demasiada exactitud y fuerza así como delicadeza al llevarla a cabo.

Sehun había extrañado demasiado la sensación de mover el cuerpo con libertad, de ser capaz de conocer su cuerpo perfectamente para poder desplazarlo hasta su límite.

Al principio, la danza era lenta, el Buk marcaba los tiempos y el Gayageum daba la ilusión de que los movimientos eran como suaves ondas que buscaban transmitir. Sus piernas dolían, tenían que mantenerse en posiciones cansadas para que toda la atención de la diosa y las personas se dirigieran a sus manos, las cuales imitaban elementos de la naturaleza y algunos animales.

Mientras la música se acercaba al final, los instrumentos aceleraban su ritmo, el sonido cada vez más intenso del Janggo6 provocaba que se le erizara la piel a Sehun.

Sehun ensayaba por horas, había olvidado lo que era bailar hasta que el cuerpo no pudiera más.

—Extrañaba esto—gimió Sehun, estaba recostado sobre el piso de madera y bañado en sudor, Joonmyun apagó la música y se recostó a su lado. Tímidamente tomó la mano de Sehun.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, aprendes muy rápido—comentó Joonmyun, a lo que Sehun le respondió guiñando un ojo—. Será mejor que cenemos, tengo que ir a las montañas más tarde.

— ¿En serio tienen una junta ejecutiva con la Diosa? Siempre me lo he preguntado— Joonmyun rió fuertemente, Sehun amaba cuando se formaban pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

—Las cosas son diferentes allá, temo decirte que no.

— ¿Hay otro tipo de animales? ¿Hay más zorros blancos?

— ¡Claro! Hay santuarios en otros sitios, el más cercano se encuentra al norte; el guardián es un ratón, veamos...—dijo Joonmyun, haciendo una mueca con sus labios—. También hay venados, perros, tortugas, hay toda clase de animales. También hay más zorros blancos aunque actualmente no hay ninguno en la tierra.

— ¿Que quieres decir? —Sehun había girado su cuerpo para ver mejor a Joonmyun, quien observaba el techo.

—Con la diosa hay más zorros blancos, ya que somos sus sirvientes, sin embargo ella me eligió a mí para bajar al mundo de los humanos, es un gran honor. Los demás se quedaron con ella—Joonmyun también se había girado y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, como si hubiera recordado algo muy gracioso—. Tengo un amigo que se llama Baekhyun, cuándo la diosa me eligió, él estaba celoso de mi. Incluso me jugó un par de bromas, como esconder los amuletos; que en ese entonces era el encargado de cuidar, o morder mi cola mientras dormía—a Sehun le encantaba conocer más acerca de la vida en el otro mundo de Joonmyun.

»Nunca fue algo grave, la Diosa siempre lo sermoneaba. Ah~, estoy seguro que si lo conocieras se llevarían bastante bien, tiene mucha energía, es muy diferente a mi; yo siempre fui del tipo serio y calmado.

—Para mi eres perfecto así, aburrido—bromeó Sehun, para después besar sus labios y morderlos—. Joonmyun, tengo una duda más.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Está bien esto? —la sonrisa de Joonmyun se desvaneció, había algo en su mirada.

—No es malo—sonrío—. Pero te lo he dicho antes, para mí el tiempo funciona diferente, para mi tenerte a mi lado es sólo un instante; los humanos son tan frágiles y hermosos.

—Joonmyun.

—Es por eso que quiero que vivas y seas feliz, Sehun, que cada momento lo atesores y vivas con amor.

Sehun nunca se había puesto a pensar en que la Diosa le había dejado vivir por muchos años y quizá viviría por otros ciento más, en cambio la vida de Sehun se iría apagando y con ella se haría viejo y Joonmyun seguiría igual que siempre, con su preciosa piel y sus ojos dorados. Sehun sintió un vacío en el estómago.

—Prométeme que el tiempo que estemos juntos lo disfrutaremos al máximo—Joonmyun tenía razón, la vida de los humanos es muy frágil, demasiado corta como para estarse lamentando, _la vida es un recuerdo, y los mejores recuerdos son los mejores._

—Lo prometo.

Mientras Joonmyun se fue a las montañas, Sehun decidió llamar a su madre, hablaría con ella por primera vez en años. Estaba nervioso, aún recordaba las terribles palabras que le había dicho al enterarse de la muerte de su padre, por supuesto que ella no tenía la culpa, tampoco Sehun. La muerte de su padre había sido un hecho que no tenía reparación, sin embargo, la relación con su madre sí que tenía una.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces, quizá estaba ocupada, o tal vez había cambiado su número, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hora era en Alemania.

— ¿ _Hallo_?—contestó su madre en alemán, Sehun supuso que era un saludo.

— ¿Mamá? —pronunció con voz temblorosa, como cuando alguien se encuentra en un cuarto oscuro y escucha un ruido.

— ¿Sehun?

—Sí.

— ¡Oh! Sehun, no puedo creer que me estés llamando—la voz de su madre seguía siendo igual de dulce—. No he hablado mucho con Kyungsoo, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? —la preocupación en su voz era evidente.

—Hyung tiene mucho trabajo, al parecer fue contratado en una enorme compañía en Seúl. Y no, no hablaba porque necesito algo, simplemente...—respiró profundamente—Quería hablar contigo.

—Hijo...

—Mamá, ¿ocurre algo? —al otro lado de la línea sonaba ruido, Sehun tardó en darse cuenta que se trataban de los los sollozos de su madre.

—Lo siento, es sólo que... Me alegra mucho que me hayas llamado, extraño mucho a mi pequeño hijo, perdón por no haber estado contigo.

— ¡No, mamá! Precisamente por eso quería llamarte, quiero que sepas que no quise culparte de nada, no fue tu culpa; tampoco la mía.

— ¿En serio piensas eso?

—Lo he pensado todo este tiempo—se escucharon unos sollozos más y Sehun también derramó un par de lágrimas—. Mamá, hay algo más.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—El próximo sábado es el festival de la Diosa de la fertilidad, tengo que presentar una danza como símbolo de agradecimiento—hizo una pausa y tomó aire— ¿Crees que puedas venir a verme?

— ¡Claro! Sehun-ah, ¿has vuelto a bailar?

— Sí, mamá.

—Siempre pensé que bailabas como un ángel, me alegro mucho.

—Pero, ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer ese día?

—Sehun, mi trabajo es mi pasión, pero te amo más a ti que nada en este mundo, eres mi niño. Sé que no lo hice cuando eras más joven, es algo que he aprendido dolorosamente durante estos años—Sehun sonrió, de niño llegó a pensar que sus papás no lo querían por dejarlo todo tiempo al cuidado de Kyungsoo, sin embargo ahora lo comprendía, el ser adulto no te hace mágicamente un sabio, no, los adultos también tiene derecho a soñar, a cometer errores, a caerse y levantarse.

—Mamá tengo que colgar.

—De acuerdo. ¡Sehun! —exclamó su madre, antes de que colgara—. Te quiero, mi precioso hijo.

—Yo también mamá.

Aún después de colgar Sehun no podía creer que había hablado con su madre después de tres años de no hacerlo. Su corazón desbordaba de felicidad y había sido como si estos últimos años se hubieran purificado en un instante.

Unos minutos más tarde sonó su móvil, era un número desconocido y que no tenía ningún parecido con los de Corea, pensó que tal vez su madre había olvidado decir algo y marcó desde otro número.

— ¿Hola? ¿Mamá?

— ¿Mamá? —hubo una risa al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Oh! ¿Jongin?

Esa tarde Sehun decidió esperar a Joonmyun justo en la entrada por la cual siempre subía el pequeño zorro. Después de unos minutos vio que bajaba. Su semblante demasiado serio, se parecía al Joonmyun que había conocido meses atrás, el serio—a la defensiva—como la primera vez que vio al pequeño animal. Quizá solo estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Sehun corrió hasta él y el otro apenas y lo notó.

— ¡Joonmyun! —Sehun agitó su mano frente a su rostro para llamar su atención

—Sehun, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Quise orar un poco—Joonmyun asintió, como si no prestara mucha atención a lo que Sehun dijera.

—Sehun, hay algo que quiero decirte.

— ¡Yo también! ¡Hablé con mamá! ¿Puedes creerlo? Fue demasiado extraño al principio, incluso me saludó en Alemán, jajá. Seguramente nunca le pasó por la mente que le llamaría, pero, ¿sabes? Estaba muy feliz, ¡incluso dijo que vendría a verme la próxima semana!

— ¿En serio? Eso es fantástico Sehun, me alegro por ambos—el menor asintió enérgicamente, sus ojos desaparecían por tal sonrisa.

—Hay algo más—Sehun tenía una enorme sonrisa, parecía que iba a explotar si no lo decía—. Tengo un amigo que vive en Francia, estudia allí.

—Sehun...—el nombrado asintió vigorosamente.

—Me dijo que mientras estaba con un profesor, le mostró los videos que grabamos cuando éramos estudiantes, el profesor se interesó mucho por mi baile. ¡Quiere conocerme! ¡Oh, Joonmyun! Esto es una gran oportunidad.

— ¡Wow, Sehun! No sé qué decirte, estoy muy feliz por ti—lo abrazó fuertemente, Sehun no podía estar más feliz.

— ¿Qué querías contarme tú? —Preguntó, mientras ambos caminaban hacia su hogar.

—Ah... no es nada—Joonmyun mordió su labio.

— ¿Pasa algo? —el zorro negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo estoy cansado.

Sehun asintió, no quiso presionar a Joonmyun, pero presentía que algo estaba mal.

 

∞

 

— ¡Bravo! —Gritó Kyungsoo, sus aplausos retumbaban por toda la casa.

— ¿Qué tal lo hice? —Sehun estaba exhausto, faltaban dos días para el gran festival, el pueblo comenzaba a prepararse adornando sus calles con bellísimas linternas rojas y doradas, en los árboles colgaban listones de colores, así como pequeñas figuras de papel en forma de zorros que lo niños habían hecho.

—No hay persona más indicada para esto que tú.

—Yo no hice todo el trabajo, Joonmyun me ayudó bastante, me corregía cada paso que daba.

—Debe ser fastidioso tener a un alumno como Sehun ¿cierto? ¿Joonmyun-sshi?

Sehun volteó su cuerpo y vio que Joonmyun agarraba con fuerza su pecho, el espantoso dolor por el que estaba pasando se reflejaba en su rostro, con la otra mano se sostenía de la mesa intentando no caer.

— ¡Joonmyun! —Sehun corrió, y lo tomó entre sus brazos— ¿Joonmyun qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —el otro negaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Vamos al hospital—Kyungsoo se levantó rápidamente y tomó a Joonmyun del otro lado.

—No, no, estoy bien, es un simple dolor; ya pasará—Sehun miró la mano con la que agarraba fuertemente su pecho y vio que estaba igual que aquella ocasión, su mano parecía desvanecerse, como si poco a poco Joonmyun se estuviera convirtiendo en un fantasma.

Sehun no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué significaba eso? No era su simple imaginación la que le jugaba una aterradora broma.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la casa, Joonmyun comenzó a sentirse mejor, soltó su pecho y Sehun pudo ver que se encontraba normal, su mano y brazo tenían de nuevo su precioso color.

—Joonmyun-sshi, es mejor que vayamos al hospital.

—Estoy bien, de verdad—dijo reponiéndose y adquiriendo de nuevo su perfecta postura que lo caracterizaba.

Sehun seguía aterrado por lo que acababa de presenciar, al parecer Kyungsoo no se había dado cuenta.

—Kyungsoo-hyung, es mejor que te vayas, Joonmyun debe descansar—Sehun tenía una expresión seria.

—Oh... De acuerdo, cualquier cosa que necesiten, llámenme por favor.

—Gracias—Sehun le dio un abrazo a su amigo—. Te esperamos el sábado

—Claro—Sonrió Kyungsoo.

Sehun cerró la puerta, se quedó durante un tiempo con la mano en la puerta intentando comprender lo que pasaba.

—Joonmyun, ¿qué fue eso? —se giró y vio una expresión que nunca había visto en el rostro de su amado: era dolor, tristeza... Miedo.

— ¿Recuerdas que quería contarte algo el día que hablaste con tu madre?

_«Sabía que no era mi imaginación, algo pasó ese día»._

Joonmyun sonrió y tomó asiento en el sofá en el que solían ver películas.

—Me estás espantando—Sehun se sentó a su lado, sus piernas rozaban. Sehun tomó entre sus manos las de Joonmyun, eran pequeñas y demasiado cálidas.

—Mi tiempo como guardián llegó a su fin—Joonmyun forzaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

 _“Cuando un guardián cumple su misión como guardián del templo, desaparece de la tierra; muere para volver con los dioses”_ fueron las palabras de la anciana.

—No... Joonmyun, dime que eso no es verdad.

—Sehun—la mano de Joonmyun le apretaba con firmeza, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, tenía miedo de perderse aún más en ellos y despertar un día sin ese resplandor en ellos, no podía.

—No es justo—Sehun había comenzado a llorar, abrazó con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Joonmyun; debía sentirlo, debía cerciorarse de que seguía con él.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dije antes? Vivamos como si fuera el último día, por favor, no perdamos tiempo lamentándonos.

Sehun no soltaba la mano de Joonmyun en ningún momento, faltaba un día para el festival y lo único que hacía Sehun era ir de un lado a otro; ya sea preparando la cena o viendo televisión sin soltar a Joonmyun.

—Siento que al soltarte te perderé para siempre—Joonmyun sólo besó sus labios y jugó con los delgados dedos del otro.

— ¿Estas nervioso? Mañana es el gran día—ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama de Joonmyun, Sehun había insistido en que quería dormir en ella, quería impregnarse de su aroma y poder recordarlo siempre.

Sehun negó con la cabeza—Estoy feliz y me siento seguro, sé que estarás conmigo, también mi mamá, Kyungsoo y Zitao.

—Yo también confío en ti, de todas las danzas que he visto en estos seiscientos veintitrés años, la tuya ha sido la más hermosa— Joonmyun no exageraba, Sehun hechizaba al mover su cuerpo, el guardián no podía retirar su vista de él, verlo danzar era como estar hipnotizado y dejarse llevar por el ritmo y la melodía, sí, Joonmyun lo obligaba a ensayar arduamente para que todo estuviera perfecto en el tan esperado día, pero también, Joonmyun quería consentirse un poco y disfrutar de la seductora coreografía que Sehun interpretaba.

—Y eso que no me has visto con el precioso traje tradicional. —Presumió Sehun, hace dos días que el muchacho se había probado el traje, era precioso, no esperaba la hora para que Junmyeron lo viera.

—Sé que serás igual de guapo que ahora, con esa camisa rota y tu cabello hecho un desastre.

— ¡Hey! —exclamó Sehun y comenzó a reír—. Joonmyun...— Sehun cambió su expresión cómica a una completamente seria, tenía los ojos bien puestos en los del otro, el temblor de sus labios era casi imperceptible.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero que me hagas el amor—La proposición había sido inesperada, Joonmyun sintió que toda la sensualidad que Sehun transmitía al morder tímidamente su labio se asentaba en lo más profundo de su estómago, era la primera vez que Sehun pedía algo así, nunca antes había sentido la confianza suficiente para dejar que un chico entrara en él.

Joonmyun se incorporó y se sentó encima de Sehun, podía sentir que el miembro del más alto se endurecía gradualmente, podía sentir la presión de ésta en su entrepierna, mientras lo besaba, y mordía su labio inferior, recorría sus labios con su lengua, eran suaves, un poco hinchados y rojizos.

Siempre recordaría la forma tan natural y sensible de besar que Joonmyun poseía, o la forma en que cerraba sus ojos cuando Sehun lamía su torso y se encorvaba al presionar sus costillas y provocarle cosquillas, la risa de Joonmyun era divina, esta duraba poco pues era sustituida por una mirada ansiosa, casi hambrienta, al sentir que Sehun palpaba su miembro por encima de la ropa.

Joonmyun despojó a Sehun de la poca ropa que aún vestía —¿Por qué tienes que ser tan alto? — Sehun rió y entonces rodeo con su brazos el desnudo pecho de Joonmyun, la presion de ambos hacía que compartieran el mismo calor, el mismo aire. —Porque así puedo abrazarte.

El mayor dejó pequeñas marcas en la piel de Sehun y éste quería que dejara más en todo su cuerpo, quería despertar por el resto de sus días y ver que esa apasionante noche seguía plasmada en su piel.

Joonmyun introdujo el miembro de Sehun en su boca, comenzó a lamerlo, desde la base a la punta, Sehun adoraba los pequeños sonidos que Joonmyun hacía en el fondo de su garganta que demostraban cuanto lo estaba disfrutando y al mismo tiempo lo tímido que se sentía al realizar tal acción, Sehun no podía retirar la vista de las ruborizadas mejillas de Joonmyun, ni de su húmeda y pequeña lengua. La mirada de ambos expresaba la necesidad que tenían de tocarse, besarse, lamerse y sentirse. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía evitar mover su cadera para que Joonmyun recibiera más de él.

Sabia que podía correrse con el simple hecho de ver a Joonmyun chupeteando con tímidas lamidas su miembro así que lo levantó y siguió besándolo, podía sentir su propio sabor en los labios del otro.

Sehun se levantó, se colocó en sus cuatro extremidades y separó sus piernas.

— Joonmyun, hazlo—el otro acarició su cuerpo y beso cada centímetro de la piel expuesta.

— ¡Ah! —su lengua lamía su entrada, lubricaba con su propia saliva y lo preparaba de la misma forma que él había hecho.

—Joonmyun, no te preocupes, puedo soportarlo—gimió Sehun al sentir que la cabeza del miembro de Joonmyun le masajeaba.

Lentamente entró, Sehun arqueó su espalda y comenzó a moverse, Joonmyun cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el descoordinado movimiento, era demasiado placer, demasiada belleza en los gemidos de Sehun y su preciosa boca entreabierta.

Joonmyun comenzó besar la espalda de Sehun, este decidió levantarse aún cuando Joonmyun estaba dentro de él, su espalda tocaba el pecho de Joonmyun, y en aquella desenfrenada danza Sehun pudo escuchar los latidos de Joonmyun; su respiración en su cuello que reflejaba la luz de la luna en las gotas de sudor que acariciaban su piel y sus manos estimulándolo. —Te amo— murmuró, ahogando su voz al besarlo.

Sehun llegó a su clímax y a los pocos momentos le siguió Joonmyun. Se dejaron caer, con un solo movimiento, Joonmyun atrajo a su pecho a Sehun, lo besó perezosamente y retiró de su frente los mechones castaños que caían.

No pronunciaron nada, sólo se quedaron mirando los ojos del otro y abrazándose, hasta que se sumergieron en el mundo de los sueños.

Se levantaron más temprano que de costumbre, salieron a hacer un poco limpieza, no era tan necesaria pues los días anteriores habían limpiado el estanque, incluso Kyungsoo les había ayudado.

— ¿Llegué muy temprano? —Era Zitao, quien traía un par de bolsas en ambas manos—. Traje el desayuno—Sehun lo abrazó y Joonmyun entrecerró los ojos, a lo que Zitao le enseñó la lengua como un niño cuando presume algo a sus amigos, por supuesto Zitao sólo adoraba molestar a Joonmyun. —Ya hay toda una multitud en las calles, no sabía que había tanta gente en este pueblo— Exclamó Zitao, había sido complicado caminar, debido a que las calles ya estaban congestionadas con familias comiendo algo en los puestos, o pequeños pescando peces de colores.

—Nuestro pueblo es de los pocos que aún conservan un templo, muchas personas vienen de Seúl, incluso vienen de otros países.

— ¿Qué? ¿Bailaré frente a tanta gente? —De pronto Sehun se sentía nervioso.

—Dijiste que tenías confianza en ti mismo—le recordó Joonmyun, en tono sarcástico.

—Hace tiempo que no lo hago frente a tanta gente.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, Sehun. ¡Eres el mejor!— La sonrisa en los labios de Joonmyun le calmaba.

Mientras almorzaban, Zitao les comentó que había aprobado el examen de admisión y que sus clases comenzarían la próxima semana, Sehun estaba más que feliz por su amigo, no podía creer cuanto habían cambiado. Habían dejado de ser unos vagos que se acostaban con cualquiera y que bebían hasta morir, a unos adultos que pensaban en cumplir sus propias metas y superarse día a día, siempre en busca de la felicidad.

Conforme pasaba el día, la gente se aglomeraba más, era un día en el que todo el templo estaba abierto al público, había niños corriendo y estudiantes admirando el bello estanque, chicas tomándose fotos en el puente y una que otra pareja besándose detrás de los árboles.

La calle y el templo estaba lleno de color, casi todos vestían trajes tradicionales, Joonmyun tenía una mirada nostálgica al ver su reflejo en el espejo.

—Es la primera vez que presencio el festival aquí.

— ¿Huh?

—Normalmente me iba a lo más alto de las montañas para poder verlo, si la gente me viera cada año con la misma edad, podría armarse un problema. Pero esta ocasión estoy aquí contigo y podré verte bailar como hace trece años—Sehun sonrió y lo besó.

—Así que no estaba equivocado, en realidad viniste a Corea para vivir con tu novio, ¿se conocieron por internet? —Zitao estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta comiendo sandía.

—No, Tao, lo conocí aquí; ¿y qué si vivo con él porque es mi novio? —Sehun estaba sonrojado por lo que acababa de decir, nunca habían mencionado la palabra _novios,_ ni ante ellos mismos, ni mucho menos ante otros,el decirlo en voz alta ante otra persona hacía que Sehun lo sintiera más real, porque así no solo Zitao, sino el mundo entero se enteraría de que ese bajito y guapísimo guardián de cabello platinado había ganado su corazón y se lo había entregado completamente. Zitao comenzó a reír y colocó su mano en su hombro.

—Lo supe desde el primer momento en que vi como Joonmyun te miraba con recelo—Sehun miró a Joonmyun y éste tenía las mejillas rojísimas—Ah~, me hubiera gustado invitar a mi novio.

— ¿Novio? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Huang Zitao tiene una relación con un compromiso? —Acentúo Sehun.

— ¿Te he dicho lo patán que a veces sueles ser? —Sehun se encogió de hombros—. Se llama Yixing, es un encanto.

—Deberías de traerlo la próxima vez, estoy expectante por conocer a la persona que te soporta—Zitao le dio un leve golpe a su amigo y entonces sonó el timbre.

Sehun fue inmediatamente, quizás era una persona buscando al encargado o un niño jugando una broma. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a una mujer hermosa de cabello negro, vestía sofisticadamente y su cabello estaba mucho más largo que la última vez que la había visto.

— ¡Mamá! —Sehun le dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre, mientras intentaba aminorar las ganas de romper en llanto al verla, tenía su misma sonrisa, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado para ella pues seguía igual de bella, la mujer tomó el rostro de Sehun entre sus manos y lo observó durante unos segundos, entonces, la mujer comenzó a llorar.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo— Dijo, mientras limpiaba con sus finos dedos las lágrimas que caían al ver a su amado hijo, —mi maquillaje se estropeará. Mira lo grande que estás, eres todo un hombre—Sehun rio y vio que detrás de ella estaba Kyungsoo; quién también tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, seguramente estaba feliz de ver a la señora Oh y a Sehun reunidos por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.

— Mamá recuerdas a Zitao, ¿cierto? Solía entrenar con él. — Dijo Sehun una vez que todos se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesita de centro, la sala de Sehun y Joonmyun se sentía cálida al recibir a tantas personas, ya que normalmente solo se encontraban los dos novios viendo la aburrida programación en la TV (claro, era un excelente pretexto para comenzar una sesión de besos).

— ¡Claro! El chico que no nos dejaba dormir—Zitao siempre reía escandalosamente y cuando llegaba a quedarse en casa de Sehun y veían películas cómicas, su voz podía escucharse por toda la casa. Zitao se disculpó por su conducta al escuchar lo que la madre de Sehun había dicho.

—Y este es Joonmyun...—hubo una pausa, sintió la mirada tanto de Joonmyun como de Zitao—Mi novio—finalmente dijo.

Kyungsoo estaba sorprendido, tenía la boca abierta, en cambio su madre tenía una tierna expresión en su rostro.

—Joonmyun-sshi, muchas gracias por cuidar de Sehun.

—No hay ningún problema—Joonmyun había hecho una exagerada reverencia, que Sehun sólo había visto en los dramas de época.

—Por favor tomen lo que deseen—Dijo Joonmyun a los invitados, la mesa estaba repleta de deliciosas frutas, todos comenzaron a comer, pero justo cuando Sehun iba a tomar un trozo de sandía, Kyungsoo lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a la cocina.

— ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!

—Iba a decirlo, pronto...

—Ahora todo tiene sentido, ¡tú nunca permitías que alguien durmiera en tu departamento por más de dos días!

—Kyungsoo, ¡por Dios! Sabías de mis preferencias.

—¡No es eso lo que me molesta! Sehun soy… ¡Soy tu hermano mayor! Y al parecer Tao no estaba muy sorprendido, ¿acaso lo supo antes que yo?—Sehun sonrió y estrechó a Kyungsoo en sus brazos.

—Hermano—repitió.

—No intentes convencerme siendo lindo, ¡eso ya no funciona! —Sehun se separó y sonrió, está vez en agradecimiento.

—Hyung, ibas a ser el primero en saberlo, pero el tonto de Tao y su falta de respeto hacia la privacidad de otros, fue la que provocó que nos viera juntos—Kyungsoo intentó hacerse el enojado por más tiempo, pero al final decidió rendirse.

—Me alegra que sea Joonmyun, creo que es el chico perfecto para ti—Sehun se sintió feliz al escuchar tales palabras, sin embargo, un sentimiento terrible le invadió; no había peor sentimiento que encontrar el amor de tu vida y saber que sólo iba a estar a tu lado por poco tiempo, saber que nunca encontrarás a alguien como esa persona que te haga ver un mundo hermoso con sólo mirarte a los ojos.

—Sehun, es hora—Dijo Joonmyun, entrando a la cocina e interrumpiendo a los _hermanos_.

Con un profundo suspiro, Sehun asintió, asomó la cabeza por una de las ventanas y vio que había mucha más gente de la que se había imaginado, Su madre le sonreía y con un _"Estoy emocionada por ver a mi bebé bailando de nuevo"_ se dirigieron a la entrada del templo.

Las personas rodeaban la plataforma que habían colocado para Sehun, los músicos, perfectamente alineados, comenzaron a tocar y lentamente él subió los escalones.

En primera fila estaban todas aquellas personas que amaba. Kyungsoo estaba junto a su madre, con su perfecto traje negro, Zitao parecía nervioso, con sus manos a la altura de su pecho y Joonmyun, él estaba sonriendo, _"Te amo"_ pudo leer en sus labios.

Comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, con pasos precisos imitaba los animales de la naturaleza en una danza simbólica, dio un par de vueltas y se dejó de caer de rodillas ante la diosa, se mantuvo en esa posición mientras sonaba el potente _janggu._ Sehun contó hasta seis y al alzar la vista, vio la Diosa de la fertilidad frente a él. No podía creer lo que veía, era una mujer hermosa de cabello negro y piel tan blanca como la nieve; junto a ella había dos pequeños zorros blancos, había luces que la rodeaban y resplandecían, ella sonreía agradecida.

Sehun se levantó y siguió bailando para ella, los listones de su traje giraban al mismo tiempo que él, la gente asombrada sonreía, entonces vio que cerca del árbol de cerezos, estaba su padre y su abuelo.

Sehun quiso detenerse y bajar corriendo para abrazar a su padre, pero no podía, había bajado a la tierra de los humanos a verlo bailar, había cumplido con su promesa.

La música llegaba justo a su clímax, los pasos de Sehun expresaban mayor intensidad, comenzaba a sentir su respiración más agitada, dio un par de vueltas más y al ver hacia el árbol vio lágrimas en los ojos de su padre y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

La música se había detenido y con ella Sehun había quedado de frente a la Diosa, haciendo una reverencia.

Las personas estaban eufóricas, al bajar del pequeño escenario, el pueblo entero le elogiaba lo maravillosa que había sido su presentación. Sehun observó a su padre y a su abuelo pero ya no estaban allí.

« _Gracias papá»._

Sehun observó a la diosa quien le regaló una sonrisa, hizo una breve reverencia y la hermosa mujer con sus dos guardianes subieron por las montañas.

—Hijo—su madre lo abrazó y todos se acercaron a él, apenas y podía respirar, era una danza larga y muy cansada.

— ¡Deben probar los pastelillos de aquella anciana! —Exclamó Zitao, Sehun alzó la mirada y vio a la señora Lee atendiendo a los clientes que estaban ansiosos de probar sus pastelillos, la anciana sólo sonrió, Sehun hizo lo mismo; estaba feliz de estar rodeado de personas tan maravillosas.

—Kyungsoo, ¿por qué no vamos por uno? —Su madre hizo un gesto, Kyungsoo no lo comprendió al inicio, pero al ver que señalaban a la pareja se dio cuenta de que quería dejarlos solos.

—Lo hiciste perfecto—Dijo Joonmyun una vez que se retiraron.

—No lo hubiera logrado sin ti.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo—era difícil caminar con el traje que Sehun vestía, Joonmyun lo llevó a la entrada de las montañas, Sehun nunca había ido hasta ahí.

Caminaron durante unos minutos, hasta que llegaron a un punto en el que se veían las hermosas luces de Busan.

— ¡Wow! —Admiró Sehun, todo se veía claro, el aire era tan puro como el chico que estaba a su lado.

—Realmente te ves hermoso vestido así—Dijo Joonmyun—. Pareces un Dios—Sehun se sonrojó, se acercó a su amante y lo besó, nunca se cansaba de aquella suave y lenta manera de besar tan suya —Gracias por enseñarme lo que es amar—susurró—. Nunca antes quise hacer algo más que ser un guardián, gracias por haberme hecho desear algo con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Desde que te conocí desee estar a tu lado. Un año, cien años, mil años, un día o una semana, no importa cuánto; sólo deseaba estar contigo—por primera vez Sehun vio que de los preciosos ojos dorados de Joonmyun salían pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas—. Sehun, gracias por todo.

—Joonmyun, deja de decir cosas que parecen ser una despedida— Sentía que su pecho se estrechaba a cada respiración que daba, Sehun comenzó a llorar, Joonmyun sonrió y alzó su brazo, estaba desapareciendo, aquella transparencia se iba expandiendo poco a poco por toda su piel.

—No, no, no, en un momento volverás a ser tú—recitó el menor, esperando que la transparencia de su piel se esfumara y todo volviera a la normalidad como en otras ocasiones.

Sehun abrazó fuertemente a Joonmyun y lo besó, de pronto de la nada comenzó a llover, Sehun sabía bien aquella leyenda que decía que cuando un mensajero zorro lloraba, su tristeza se convertía en lluvia, y ahora podía sentir el frío líquido recorrer su piel.

Aquella cálida sensación que siempre le causo sorpresa a Sehun iba consumándose paulatinamente, Sehun abrazaba con fuerza al amor de su vida, quería conservarlo entre sus brazos, como queriendo defender al otro de que se fuera muy lejos, a un lugar al que Sehun nunca podría ir, comenzó a llorar más fuerte al ver que casi todo el cuerpo de Joonmyun había desaparecido por completo. Quiso tomar entre sus manos lo último que quedaba de él, pero como si fuera una débil brisa del viento, Joonmyun desapareció de este mundo.

Sehun lloraba, sus rodillas estaban llenas de lodo y su cabello estaba empapado por la lluvia que había dejado de caer justo en el momento en el que Joonmyun había desaparecido. Su garganta dolía y su piel ardía, sus lágrimas eran como ácido que quemaban sus mejillas y su corazón.

— ¡Sehun! —Kyungsoo estaba frente a él con un par de sombrillas. Sehun alzó su rostro y al verlas comenzó a llorar más.

—Él ya no está aquí, hyung, ya no está aquí. ¿Qué voy a hacer?—Kyungsoo no comprendía lo que Sehun quería decir. En cambio éste quería explicarle todo, pero su voz no encontraba salida, sólo había dolor y tristeza.

 

∞

 

—Llámame en cuanto llegues a Francia.

—De acuerdo—Sehun tomó el boleto de avión y Kyungsoo le dio un abrazo, extrañaría salir a comer con él y escuchar sus sabios consejos.

—Salúdame a Jongin y envíame fotos de él en ropa interior— guiñó Zitao, Sehun giró los ojos.

—Lo harás bien, mi dongsaeng es el mejor—Kyungsoo despeinó su cabello y Sehun gruñó.

— ¿Estará bien todo en el templo?

—No te preocupes, no habrá ningún problema mientras estás fuera. La anciana Lee estaba más que dispuesta a cuidar de él mientras te vas a estudiar, y yo podré ir los fines de semana.

—Prometo regresar.

—Deja de preocuparte y ve a cumplir tus sueños— Contestó Zitao al mismo que le daba un abrazo a su amigo.

—Lo haré, se lo prometí a Joonmyun—Kyungsoo sonrió y con un último abrazo, Sehun subió al avión que le llevaría a su sueño.

Al llegar a Francia, lo primero que Sehun percibió fue lo frío del clima, Jongin estaba esperándole, era mucho más alto que cuando eran estudiantes, sus facciones habían madurado, sonreía de la misma seductora forma que hacía que en preparatoria, todas las chicas asistieran a las presentaciones para verlo.

El departamento que compartiría con Sehun era pequeño, pero tenía lo suficiente para ambos, además, Jongin a penas y pasaba tiempo en el departamento pues visitaba a diario a su novia, Sehun se asomó por la ventana, la vista era bellísima, la arquitectura era totalmente diferente a la de Busan, de pronto le entraron unas ganas enormes de salir al estanque y admirar las estrella.

Por primera vez, Sehun disfrutaba de las clases, incluso la teoría la aprendía con pasión. Jongin seguía siendo en mismo chico que antes: reservado y responsable, sin embargo cuando bailaba, se convertía en otra persona, Sehun siempre admiró y envidió eso de él.

Ensayaban hasta tarde como en los viejos tiempos y comían lo primero que encontraban en la calle en algún puestecillo barato. Cada quince días, Sehun visitaba a su madre en Alemania, estaba mas cercano que nunca a ella. La bella mujer le preparaba el almuerzo y Sehun le ayudaba con la cena, aprendió mucho de lo que hacía en sus investigaciones, comprendió lo interesante y difíciles que eran, incluso había días en los que Sehun se sentaba con ella a estudiar libros de genética y ciencia por mera curiosidad.

Su vida era agitada; sus clases eran muy estrictas y tenía presentaciones en varias partes del país, eso le ayudaba a distraerse durante el día, pero llegada la noche, veía el cielo y le recordaban lo tranquilo que era vivir en el templo, lo feliz que era despertar a las seis de la mañana y tener que retirar las hojas secas del estanque; pero lo que más extrañaba era a su precioso guardián.

Sin darse cuenta habían pasado tres años, el tiempo es relativo, porque cuando Sehun se dio cuenta que había terminado su carrera pensó que el tiempo se había pasado rapidísimo pero cuando recordaba a Joonmyun, el tiempo se convertía en una eternidad. Estar sin él era un suplicio que duraba años, lo recordaba cada que salía a correr, cada que se presentaba en un escenario, al tomar una ducha en la bañera, o al ver un tarro de azúcar.

Cuando se graduó, lo primero que hizo fue ir a Corea, estaba ansioso de respirar el aroma a tierra y a hierbas, no podía creer que la primera vez que llegó allí, había odiado los preciosos campos de arroz.

Sehun caminó por la calle principal, pasó por la casa de la señora Lee, y se dijo a sí mismo que la visitaría más tarde, debía agradecerle todo lo que hacía en su ausencia.

Sehun estaba frente aquellas infinitas escaleras, contó una a una hasta el final, en donde lo recibió la enorme campana y la diosa.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos—Dijo Sehun, mientras hacía una reverencia y aplaudía dos veces.

Al girarse vio un perro que tenía el mismo pelaje del zorro y a una niña que lo paseaba, sintió un dolor en el pecho al recordar la primera vez que llevó a Joonmyun a su casa y lo huraño que había sido al principio.

Caminó por el templo, todo se veía perfectamente cuidado. Estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que alguien aparte de Joonmyun pudiera hacer tan impecable trabajo. Incluso el puente parecía brillar y su rostro se podía reflejar perfectamente en el agua.

—Bienvenido.

Sehun debía de estarse volviendo loco, por un momento pensó que el soplido del viento había sonado como aquella hermosa y amable voz. Alzó la mirada y su corazón comenzó a golpetear sus costillas con fuerza, no era posible, no era posible que Joonmyun estuviera frente a él.

Quizá lo estaba confundiendo, porque aquel chico tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos no eran dorados, eran marrones. Debía tranquilizarse, pero no podía, aún si era otra persona, algo le decía a Sehun que era él, que era su amado Joonmyun.

— ¿Joonmyun? —Sehun no sabía de dónde había salido esa voz, porque era incapaz de razonar y coordinar su cuerpo, estaba temblando.

El chico de cabello oscuro sonrió y asintió con su cabeza.

— ¡Joonmyun! —Se abalanzó y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Era él, era el mismo chico que al ser abrazado apenas y tocaba el mentón de Sehun—. No entiendo, ¿es esto un sueño? —Joonmyun negó con la cabeza y besó a Sehun, sí, esa era misma lenta y suave forma tan propia de él.

—Mi tiempo como guardián terminó, pero la diosa de la fertilidad me cumplió mi deseo—Sehun aún no podía recuperar su respiración—. Me volvió a mandar al mundo de los humanos, pero ahora como uno de ellos, fue su regalo y agradecimiento por haberle servido por tantos años.

Sehun no podía creerlo, rió de felicidad y levantó en sus brazos a Joonmyun. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Sehun se tranquilizó y dejó de llorar de felicidad, ambos entraron a su hogar, no había cambiado nada, se veía más iluminada que cuando empacó para irse, quizá se debía a que Joonmyun estaba allí para iluminar su vida.

—Ya no debes por qué preocuparte, estaremos juntos toda la vida y envejeceremos por igual— Sehun rió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro de Joonmyun.

—Tu cabello es diferente, me gusta—Joonmyun se veía más pequeño con el cabello castaño, le daba un aura de inocencia que Sehun encontraba adorable.

—Y todo este tiempo, ¿has estado aquí? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡¿Kyungsoo lo sabía?!

—No lo supe hasta que desperté un mes después en las montañas. Creí que todo había sido un sueño, pero me di cuenta que no era así, pues no podía convertirme en zorro cuando lo intenté. Llegué al templo y vi mi reflejo en el estanque, cuando vi que mi cabello era como el de una persona normal, lo entendí. Kyungsoo estaba muy molesto al principio, pensó que sólo había huido, pero la señora Lee le explicó todo acerca de los guardianes, él quería llamarte y contarte, pero sabíamos que si lo hacía vendrías. Sehun, quise que primero llevaras a cabo tu sueño.

—Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabes? —Sehun quería sentirse molesto, estos tres años había extrañado demasiado a Joonmyun, sin embargo, él habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar, y lo único que le importaba es que tenía a Joonmyun a su lado.

—Joonmyun, ¿quién es él? —frente a ellos se había sentado un pequeño zorro blanco que tenía las orejas puntiagudas y con un tono grisáceo, sus ojos eran grises, era del mismo tamaño que solía ser Joonmyun.

—Es el nuevo guardián del templo.

—Hola, soy Oh Sehun—Dijo sorprendido al pequeño animal.

—Aún es débil para convertirse en humano—el zorro gruñó, al parecer no le agradaba ser llamado débil.

—No me digas que es aquel amigo que deseaba ser guardián—exclamó Sehun y Joonmyun asintió.

—Así es, su nombre es Baekhyun.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Felicidades Baekhyun! Joonmyun me contó que querías ser guardián—Sehun acarició a la criatura y esta agachó su pequeña cabeza grisácea en agradecimiento.

Sehun había extrañado la comida de Joonmyun.

Parecían una pareja de recién casados al alimentarse uno al otro. No dejaban de sonreír y de hacer bromas, era como si el tiempo de nuevo hubiera hecho de las suyas, pero esta ocasión se había detenido, sólo existían Sehun y Joonmyun, no había nada más allá de ellos, era su propio mundo, sus propios sentimientos conectados el uno con el otro y revoloteando a cada beso; a cada caricia.

Sehun le había contado todo lo que había pasado en Francia, lo difícil que era su profesor de artes escénicas y lo excitante que era presentarse en los auditorios más grandes del país.

Por su parte, Joonmyun le explicó que cuando Zitao fue a visitar el templo y Joonmyun le contó todo, el pelinegro se había desmayado, ambos rieron. Sehun podía imaginar perfectamente lo dramático de la escena. También le dijo que los días seguían igual de apacibles que siempre, pero que lo único que le hacía falta era tenerlo a su lado.

Sehun y Joonmyun se recostaron en la cama del mayor, Sehun enredó sus piernas en las de Joonmyun y lo acercó a su pecho, el ritmo favorito de Sehun era el palpitar de sus corazones, la sincronización de su respiración y todo lo que podían transmitir con sus miradas, no había letras más hermosas que las que Joonmyun le interpretaba con sus besos, aquellas poéticas frases quedaban impregnadas en su piel. No había mejor baile que el que ambos danzaban al fundir sus cuerpos bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Sehun nunca imaginó que encontraría el amor en un viejo templo, que aquel aburrido y estricto guardián se convertiría en su luz y guía.

No importaba si la vida humana fuera frágil y corta, Sehun y Joonmyun tenían el eterno tiempo a sus pies, porque su amor iba más allá de lo físico, su amor era etéreo y nada podía disolverlo.

 

 

_-Fin-_

 

(1 Persona con la que te involucras, sin sentimientos de por medio, o una relación. Podrían ser o no conocidos. Tener sólo sexo, sin amistad ni romance. También se puede tener con algún amigo, que le interese lo mismo. Se le conoce como un: ‘free’ ‘rollo’ ‘amigos con derechos’ ‘amigos con derecho a roce’, ‘amigo/a sexual’).

(² Área separada para la vivienda de un determinado origen étnico, cultural o religioso, voluntaria o involuntariamente, en mayor o menor reclusión)

(3 Distrito en Busan).


End file.
